When worlds collide
by Smithy55
Summary: When a traveler arrives to Saitama, Japan adventures ensue that more than anyone can handle. Involving robots and other things please give it a read I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I begin I don't own any characters of this series or songs by bands but my OC. This is also my first story so first I hope you enjoy. Two let me know if there are mistakes I can fix. Also, I'm going to apologize in advance if my story's structure is not great. I don't expect to make the best story I just hope to make something people will enjoy.**

 **Also, I've been editing the story to have it make a little more sense**

 **(Intro song: "Do I" by Emphatic, outro song: "Uprising" by Muse.)**

Chapter 1

When the pilot announced that the plane would be landing soon passengers started to get ready to get luggage bags once the plane landed but one passenger did not hear the announcement. A dirty blonde teenager was fast asleep tired from the long travel. The flight was decent at best, even though he'd hadn't been on a plane since he was a child, but the rumors of airline food being terrible we're kind of true. He mostly slept through the flight but 15 minutes before the plane was scheduled to land was awoken by a flight attendant. "Excuse me sir, I'm sorry to wake you but the plane is about to land." 

He woke from his fog of slumber and responded with "Thank you ma'am I was a bit thrown off by the time zones." The flight attendant was gone after he said the words thank you but he liked to hear himself talk, she went along to wake other sleeping passengers and help get bags.

The blonde pulled a case out of his backpack, in them were prescription glasses, he put them on and just like that his blurry vision cleared like a dirty windshield getting cleaned. When he looked out his side window he gasped as he saw lights from a nearby city cutting through the night.

"Whoa, the pictures can never compare to the real thing!" He said in awe as the view was breathtaking. It could bring tears to one's eyes. 

All of a sudden he heard a voice behind him say "Is this your first trip?" He turned around to see an elderly man maybe in his sixty's he thought.

"Y-yes sir it is." He said in a nervous tone. A little confused about why out of all the other passengers he chose him to have a conversation.

The elderly man seemed to notice this. "What's wrong kid your not off the plane yet and you look extremely fearful?" 

The teenager took a deep breath "Sorry I am just afraid." He said while looking down.

"Of what?" The old man asked in his calm tone. He wanted to know why a should be excited traveler was afraid especially since it was his first trip. 

"I am afraid of doing something wrong and seeming rude." The old man was a bit shocked, he had seen many respectful and disrespectful youths in his day he remembered when a couple of thugs attempted to rob him; he showed him them what for. The youth in front of him was a rare one desperate to learn, and a bit hyper but maybe it was him.

"You want to know what I think kid?" the teen looked into his eyes with an inquisitive look while nodding. The teen took a deep breath fearing the worst.

The old man grinned and said, "You'll be alright." The teen exhaled and smiled too and thanked the old man as the plane landed. When the old man left he hoped the teenager well and vice versa.

It was about thirty minutes after the plane landed when he got out of the plane. He was remembering how his parents said he could go on his trip to Japan after he bought his ticket he was told he would go alone. He was left aghast when he heard that news because he could not even remember what number he was on when counting to twenty-five. But he did remember what to do he ran through this a hundred times, get his bags.

He went to the luggage area where his bag was, he was certain it was his because of the American flag on it and a card that says Cody. The name was in his own handwriting so he couldn't second guess himself "Well Cody your adventure begins now." He chuckled to himself before walking to the door, but after he took a step out of the airport exit he heard an embarrassing growl come from his stomach. 

" _Crap why am I hungry now_?" He thought while looking to see if anyone heard his guts cry for food no one did. "Well might listen to some music as I look for food." He stated to himself while inserting earbuds in his ears than began playing "A Warriors Call" by Volbeat. Cody then walked down the dimly light sidewalk to find a nice place to eat.

 **Meanwhile at the Hiiragi residence**

Kagami Hiiragi had just finished taking a shower and was finishing getting into her sleepwear getting ready to lay down on her bed when.

 **Ring Ring!**

She already knew who was calling her this late at night so she picked up the phone and made sure she was right, she was. "What is it Konata I'm in the middle of getting into bed." She said in an irritated tone. Then a bombastic voice replied that Kagami knew all too well.

"Sorry, Kagami I just wanted to see if you wanted to go with me to run errands tomorrow dad asked me to get some things?" Konata stated.

As soon as Kagami heard the word 'errands' her older sister Inori walked in the room."Hey, mom and dad told me to give you this when you go to the store." She said while handing her little sister a piece of paper.

"Talk about timing." Kagami muttered to herself. She then heard a noise on the phone forgetting about her previous conversation.

"Are you still there?" Said Konata who was still on the line. Kagami then gasped after realizing she did.

"Yes, we got to groceries too apparently." Kagami apologized for the delay and explained what just happened. They proceeded to talk for ten more minutes before they called it a night.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Replied Konata excitedly. Before Kagami could say goodbye Konata hung up.

She was irritated by the rude gesture but shrugged it off because she was too tired to complain, but then Kagami heard a groggy moan at her bedroom door that startled her.

"Wh-what was that?" She said to herself. Then the door opened, grabbing a book in case of danger she called out.

"Who's there?" Kagami said with fear. Then a person emerged from the dark. Kagami realized who it was and was a bit embarrassed.

"Darn it Tsukasa you scared the hell out of me!" It was her twin sister Tsukasa. Something was off about her though.

"Why are you up this late anyway you fall asleep extremely earlier than me." She always fell asleep early at night but always woke up late in the mornings. This occurring was like seeing a ghost to which it never happened.

Tsukasa looked like a zombie and began to stumble towards her sister's bed while yawning. "That explains the sound." Kagami said to herself.

 **"Yawn** Onee chan I can't sleep, can I **Yawn** here?" She was so tired Kagami thought she was sleepwalking. Before Kagami could reply her little sister flopped on her bed. Tsukasa had passed out while standing thankfully Kagami's bed cushioned her fall.

Kagami groaned as she pulled Tsukasa on the bed, as soon as she did that Tsukasa latched on her sister like a teddy bear. "Tsu-Tsukasa what are you doing?" Kagami said as her face began to redden.

"No fluffy kitty that tickles." Tsukasa said giggled to herself which was barely coherent to her sister. She was apparently having a nice dream. Then Kagami began to get drowsy so she turned her lamp off, laid on her pillow, and drifted off to sleep.

 **The next day around 12:00 in the mourning**

When Tsukasa woke up she was laying in Kagami's bed. She saw a note with a neatly set of clothes with a note, they were her clothes.

The note read "You sleepwalked in my room last night and fell asleep; when you get up Me, you, and Konata are going to shop for groceries."

Tsukasa giggled to herself "Onee chan is always there when I need her." She said walking to her room. She changed her pajamas and put on a blue T-shirt and shorts. She put on her yellow ribbon and went downstairs while yawning to get breakfast.

"G-morning." Tsukasa said entering the kitchen while rubbing her eyes. Seeing Kagami, Matsuri, Inori, and her mother Miki eating what was probably lunch.

Matsuri looked at the clock and said bluntly "Tsukasa it's noon." Tsukasa looks at the clock too confirming it was noon.

She was a bit shocked when she heard that but was still wary. Kagami then looked at her with a smirk."So why did you walk in my room like a zombie last night?"

That sentence woke the purple ribboned airhead up like a gunshot of adrenaline, she shot up with shock and a blushing face. "U-u-um, I well you see..."

She was about to clumsily explain when Matsuri Interrupted while laughing. She knew something about this. "Wait it was that scary?"

Tsukasa nodded with embarrassment. Then Matsuri began to bust out laughing until Kagami loudly said: "Wait what did you three do?"

 **Yesterday night at 8:00 PM**

Tsukasa was walking past the living room when she saw her older sisters in there with snacks. Tsukasa walked in the room."Hey, what are you two doing?"

Inori noticed her and said, "Hey Tsukasa do you want to watch this movie with us?" Tsukasa not knowing what it was they were watching replied while closed the door behind her.

"Sure what is it?" She thought it would be a cute movie or a funny movie, or some funny romance movie. The things that were fluttering in her mind.

Matsuri then threw those options out the window when she said "So how scary is this movie again Inori? Tsukasa let out a fearful squeak when she heard that word.

"Oh it's horrific I heard one part has a ghost in it." Tsukasa turned pale when she heard that it had a ghost in it. What was it though a violent ghost, a poltergeist, these thoughts made Tsukasa shiver.

Inori seemed to notice this and said "Tsukasa are you okay? If you don't want to watch it you don't have to." Matsuri knowing her little sister scared easy took the opportunity to mess with her.

"Tsukasa I don't think you're brave enough to watch this." She said with a smirk. Tsukasa didn't want to look like a coward in her older sister's eyes but she knew she wasn't brave.

"I-I-I'm brave enough to watch it!" She said as her voice trembled. Matsuri grinned as Tsukasa had fallen for her trap.

The movie was violent indeed but as the older Hiiragi sisters were gazing in awe at the screen, Tsukasa was cowering behind the table trying to remain stoic. During one part she felt a little faint because of the fear.

As soon as the movie was over Tsukasa was gone faster than lightning, in the bed under her covers until she fell asleep. Next thing she knows she wakes from a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep. She was up for a while before getting drowsy then she stumbled out of her bed to Kagami's room.

 **Present-day**

Kagami sighed before looking at the clock. "Well Konata is supposed to meet us in twenty minutes, Tsukasa let's go." Tsukasa was ready but when she was out the door her stomach started to growl, she hadn't eaten yet. Kagami noticed and patted her sister on the back, but poor Tsukasa was clutched her stomach and whined.

They both got ready to go when Miki met them at the door "Be careful on the way over there." They both agreed that they would then they walked to the train station.

When they arrived was their friend Konata Izumi looking at her phone at an anime store that she had been to a hundred times. "Hello, Kona-chan." Said Tsukasa cheerfully.

Konata broke out of her daze when she her friend's voice and replied "Hey Tsukasa and Tsundere sister."

Kagami then clenched her hands into fists and said in an angry voice. "Shut up about that." She knew Konata meant her.

Konata jokingly threw her hands in the air. "Whoa so scary!" Tsukasa just giggled with some hehe's. They were already halfway to their destination.

"Can you two not do that and kind of be on guard I've heard that there has been a lot of crime on girls around where we are going." Kagami said Remembering what she saw in the newspaper.

"Then why are we even going?" Asked a concerned Tsukasa looking up from her phone.

"This place has better prices on some things we need." Kagami said while flipping a page in her book.

"Prices prices prices why do they always make good prices on places far away; can't they just put a thing where you get enough things the price can drop." Said Konata with a sigh while sinking in her seat.

Kagami closed her book and looked directly into Konata's eyes. "Those are coupons Konata." She Said a little surprised by her blue-haired friend's lack of knowledge of these things, while Tsukasa just giggled again.

"Also Kagami why do you still read these books with words?" Asked Konata who always read mangas. After getting asked questions multiple times Kagami just thwapped Konata on the head with her book.

"Shut it come on get ready we're almost there." They all got up with Konata rubbing her head. The train conductor announced that they were indeed arriving at where the trio needed to go, then the train came to a stop.

As soon as they entered the store Tsukasa looked at the list that had about twenty items. Kagami then had an idea and started to Tsukasa "We can make this easier by you getting ten items and I get ten items."

Tsukasa only replied with "But there is only one list how are we going to find them?" Kagami took the list and tore it making it have ten for both. Tsukasa then took half of the list and went to look with a ditsy expression.

"If anything happens just scream I'll be over there faster than the creep will know what hit him." Kagami told her little sister in reassurance. Tsukasa nodded with a nervous mhmm.

"Oh, the moeness of that one." Konata said gleefully to Kagami who just walked away. That was payback for the phone she thought to herself.

 **15 minutes later**

Tsukasa was almost done her list all she had to get was a jug of milk but she was having trouble finding it. "Was it whole milk, skim milk, two percent milk? The list just says milk." She was jogging while looking at the list while carrying all of the other items in her other hand.

She was too busy looking at the list when she finally looked up she was about to hit another person head-on. It was like picturing two trains running into each other. She yelled to warn the person and because she knew this would not end well.

 **Somewhere else in the store**

Cody after not finding somewhere to eat the day before was looking for food to get that he would eat. He saw a sign that said, "New store nearby." So Cody got changed and put on an orange T-shirt with jeans.

He then thought instantly. "This will save me a lot of time." So here he was with few items of bread, cheese various foods he liked. He realized he needed to get a couple of snacks to keep him from eating all of the food.

He was on the way when he heard something yell in his general direction. "Sweet jimminy-" before he could finish he was about to yell to himself he was hit by the person and sent stumbling back and falling hitting his head on the ground.

When Cody opened his eyes he gritted his teeth from the force of getting the wind knocked out of him. He looked up to see who ran into him he thought it was probably a kid recklessly running through the store and this was the result. What he saw however was a girl with purple hair and a ribbon around his age on both her knees rubbing her head. As soon as she saw Cody look at her she stumbled while trying to get up, he got up as well.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry you see I was looking at this list and wasn't watching where I was going!" The girl was practically talking like an auctioneer, her face was red and was probably really embarrassed.

"Hey whoa calm down it's okay I'm fine." Cody stated while trying to maintain his balance. The girl then began to pick up her groceries so Cody decided to help.

"Here you dropped this." Cody started to the girl as he picked up the list and read it. He then turned to the left seeing a jug of milk and got it for her and handed it to her.

"Now your list is complete hehe." He tried to make that terrible joke as funny as he could but then she smiled at him and giggled. When he saw this he thought it was adorable.

"Thanks." She said as she walked away but before she could she turned around and began to walk back. Cody didn't know what was happening until he turned around and she picked up his bread he dropped and handed it to him.

"Thank you." Cody simply said as she walked away again. Cody then saw another purple-haired girl with long hair run to the end of the aisle and a short blue-haired kid jump out of nowhere.

"Tsukasa are you okay? I heard you from twenty feet away!" He couldn't hear the rest and proceeded to the checkout. Cody then smirked to himself

" _She was cute I'm not gonna lie_." He thought to himself.

 **With the trio again**

Kagami ran to see her sister walking back from the isle. She then yelled at her obviously worried "Tsukasa are you okay? I heard you from twenty feet away!"

Tsukasa then giggled. "Sorry, Onee chan but I accidentally ran into that guy over there and he was nice enough to help me get my stuff." Konata then looked at him and smirked.

"What did he do to you? Where did he look?" She giggled to herself as both twins jumped at this and Tsukasa shook her head knowing her sister would be skeptical.

"Nonononononono he didn't do that." They both sighed in relief. She thought about what he was doing there he was American so a tourist maybe these thoughts swirled in her head. They checked out of the store fine enough Tsukasa kept looking for the guy he wasn't there she thought he left first.

But as they left the store a man was walking behind them following them. He pulled out a cell phone sent a message to someone and they responded with "I found some" he grinned he would make his move soon.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story and I hope you keep reading and leave a comment saying what you think of the story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick note: Thanks to the person who gave me advice I'll do the best I can to fix the paragraphs.**

Chapter 2

When the trio of girls got about ten minutes from the train Tsukasa was still in her thoughts about what happened earlier that was until Kagami noticed her.

"Tsukasa stop drifting off you will run into someone else again." Tsukasa shook her head from her daze and looked at her sister and Konata.

"Sorry Onee chan it's just-" she looked creeped out Konata and Kagami took notice of this and were about to ask her what was wrong. But then they noticed why.

They walked by an odd individual who seemed to be staring at them. He was grinning at them when they walked by Kagami flinched when she saw him. He was smoking with yellow almost butter-colored teeth, his head was shaved and his clothes were torn and ragged. She mistook him for a beggar just trying to make money he looked like one that would come by her family's shrine. That was until he said to them. "Well hell-o there." 

Konata looked at him and said, "Can we help you sir?" The man shook his head and puffed some smoke out of his mouth.

"No, but maybe you three can help me." He chucked after saying it. Looking at them with an even creepier grin than before as if he knew something the girls didn't. He then pulled out a knife and pointed to Konata's purse.

"You three are gonna give us your money." Said another man who walked around the corner followed by another. 

"Keichi we may have got good cash this time." Said the third goon who walked up behind them who pointed to the knife-wielder who was supposedly Keichi. They couldn't go back to the store now.

"The hell you are now leave us alone before I call the police." Said Kagami one guy took her phone then and threw it on the ground smashing it.

"Now where was I."

Keichi cut in "We're gonna rob ya if you are lucky that's all we'll do." 

The two thugs laughed as Tsukasa started shaking all of a sudden Kagami grabbed her by the wrist and ran in the other direction with Konata following suit both stating the obvious. Run.

The Keichi then hit on the back of the head" What the fuck are you doing? GET THEM!" The thugs then stood up and ran after them.

"Kagami look an alleyway can lose him there!" Konata said as she pointed to an alley. As soon as she said that Kagami pulled Tsukasa who was basically being dragged at this point with her.

After a few minutes to stop and catch their breath Konata stuck her head out of the alley "I think we lost them." Tsukasa was shaking in complete terror as Kagami tried to calm her down.

"We never should have come here not without an adult." said Kagami she was afraid as everyone else but she needed to think of a plan to get them out of there. When they felt safe they exited the alley when all of a sudden Tsukasa saw something familiar across the street. 

"Hello does anyone know how to get to the train station?" It was the boy she ran into from earlier. She gasped like she saw an angel and said.

"HEY!" The boy jumped, both Konata and Kagami jumped. The boy turned his head to see what the commotion was about then he saw Tsukasa he smiled then walked across the street to her when. 

"Tsukasa are you trying to give away our location to those idiots?" Kagami looked both afraid and angry when stating this.

"No look it's the guy from earlier!" Tsukasa stated almost excited they both looked and smiled as if they were handed an antidote for a poison. 

"At least he is not a perv maybe he can help us." Said Konata with a sigh of relief. At this point, The boy in orange had crossed the street and approached the three girls. 

**10 minutes earlier**

After getting his groceries Cody looked at his phone he was going to miss the train if he didn't hurry. "Great is it west or east I'm going?" Not only did Cody not understand maps he could not understand Kanji writing to save his life. He knew he would have to ask for directions, the first five times ended in complete failure either with him being ignored or they just pointed to the area which didn't help because again he didn't know how to read a map.

He finally just gave up tried to retrace his steps. Just sitting near a street where he tried again to ask where the train station was no one was bothering to take time to help him until he just gave up fell to his knees and yelled "Hello does anyone know how to get to the train station?" This time he heard a familiar voice yell to him. He turned to see who it was then he saw the girl from earlier with two other individuals.

Cody was shocked "Well dip my peanut butter and roll me in jelly it's the girl from earlier!" But why was she flagging him down. He waited for the light to turn green and crossed the street with haste.

 **In the present time**

"Hey, it's you how are you doing?" Cody said with excitement in his voice while noticing that the three were just giving him a weird look.

"Hey I don't think I introduced myself properly I'm Cody and it is nice to meet you." Tsukasa smiled for a second almost forgetting about the gang chasing them until Kagami spoke up.

"Hi there Cody." Said Tsukasa with a smile. She was about to introduce herself but then Konata interjected.

"Cody eh so are you American?" Cody then looked down at the blue-haired girl and said.

"Why yes I am actually and proud of it- before Cody could finish his statement Kagami said.

"Look Cody we'd love to stay and chat but we have to go." Her expression almost panic-like. But Cody wasn't about to let this go just yet.

"Wait why do you look worried, is something wrong?" His face looking totally confused.

"Yes actually there is a big problem and you may be caught in it too." Said Konata.

"What problem exactly I can help if you want me to." Cody then looked behind them to see three thuggish looking guys as soon as they spotted the four one guy with a bat made it extremely clear when he said.

"Get them now!" Cody then froze as Konata, Kagami, and Tsukasa saw the same thing and ran. Cody then thought to himself " _ohh that's the problem_." As he ran behind the trio.

"I'm guessing these guys aren't here for a nice fun game of tag?" Cody stated while running. Kagami turned to him and replied.

"Nope, they are trying to rob us" as she said this Tsukasa tripped and dropped her groceries and purse. She fell scraping her knee on the ground just feet away from the thugs.

"Tsukasa!" Kagami and Konata screamed while Cody stopped. The thugs were getting closer to her laughing at her terror as she desperately tried to crawl away.

"Look she thinks she can get away Keichi." Laughed one of the goons as Tsukasa curled in a ball closed her eyes and thought of her family as she cried. What would these thugs do to her when they got her she was thinking. Cody was sitting there shocked, and angry why would these thugs mess with such a nice girl who did nothing to them. Then he exhaled deeply Cody then told Konata to help Tsukasa and Kagami to call the police.

Konata and Kagami looked at Cody with confusion. "What are you going to do?" Said Konata wondering why he would say that. As soon as she said that Cody turned and walked towards the thugs knowing what could happen.

"HEY!" The two thugs plus Keichi look up to see Cody walk towards them. He approached them they all walk towards him.

"Leave her alone right now." Cody said in a monotone voice as soon as he said that the thugs all laughed like they heard the funniest joke in the world when Keichi pulled out a switchblade.

"Or what?" He laughed clearly trying to intimidate him but Cody saw through this tactic. He turned around to see Kagami calling the police with Tsukasa's phone while Konata rushed to Tsukasa to help her up.

He then exhaled "Or I'll take that one's bat shove it up your ass and turn you into a popsicle." Cody said pointing to the bat-wielding thug. Keichi growled at that sentence and began walking towards Cody knife in hand. His blade was going in and out of the handle from the switch.

"Really fucker it's three of us and one of you, you think you can beat us." Said the bat thug as he got ready to fight.

"Nope just make it interesting." Replied Cody with his hands up in a fighting stance.

 **("Fear" by Disturbed begins to play in the background)**

Keichi walked up to Cody and swiped the switchblade at him, but Cody jumped back and dodged the attack. Then the bat-wielding thug swung down at Cody trying to end the fight with a knockout or worse, but Cody sidestepped the attack and delivered a jab to his jaw making the thug grab his face with the other hand. Keichi again tried to swing the knife but Cody kicked his arm sending the knife flying Cody then sent a back fist to his nose and fished with a guy punch.

The girls were in awe of what was transpiring. Konata was staring in amusement like an anime come to life and the twins were waiting for the police to arrive. "Since when did we run across Chuck Norris." Kagami stated.

The clash was at a stalemate until Cody noticed a garbage lid "Lucky me." He said as he picked up the metal lid the thugs laughed at this until Cody threw it as hard as he could at the third thug, knocking him out instantly. Everyone was shocked at this sight Cody then ran at the bat-wielding thug head-on.

"Wha-Are you insane?" Said Kagami she saw this knowing it would end in a swing. As the thug swung the bat hoping to hit Cody in the head he ducked and rolled under it; standing up and delivering a jab, cross, hook, cross combo to him as he stumbled back then down with a sidekick into the brick wall. Keichi saw this and was shocked he didn't expect this much of a fight then he noticed his knife on the ground, when he gained focus on Cody again he was rammed by a right punch to the face knocking him to the ground and Keichi closer to the knife.

Police sirens could be heard in the background the girls let out a sigh of relief, Cody then turned his head to see them okay he smiled until he heard Keichi yell but before he could react he felt a searing pain on his forearm. Keichi had found his switchblade and just cut deep into Cody's arm.

Cody gasped then yelled in excruciating pain as blood poured from the wound. The girls screamed at the sight of Cody hitting the ground yelling knowing he could fight no longer. "How do you like that?" Said Keichi only to be kicked in the back of the leg by Cody's shin. Keichi fell to the ground on one knee but recovered.

"Fuck you." Cody growled just then the police had arrived guns drawn at the sound of screaming.

"Freeze police." An officer said on the spot then he spotted Cody with the girls by his side. They were trying to stop Cody's bleeding. Keichi then dropped his knife and surrendered.

"Get an EMT here now." Yelled another officer on the radio.

 **10 minutes later**

The two news journalists had arrived to cover the incident by then.

An ambulance arrived and Cody walked out after Tsukasa then Kagami then Konata but the paramedic in the ambulance stopped him. "Sir you need to come with me we need to treat that as soon as we can." Cody grimaced after hearing that because he knew cleaning it would hurt like hell. He looks at his cut with gauze over it that another paramedic put on earlier.

"Are you sure these girls need to get home." But before he could make another statement the paramedic said.

"Sir you could go into shock if you don't come with me and then it will be worse." Tsukasa then jumped and looked at him with her eyes all teary.

"Please go Cody, I don't want you to get hurt more than you are or something worse to happen." Cody felt his heart melt after hearing that.

But before he left he asked her "What's your name?" Cody said she smiled then replied with.

"Tsukasa." Cody smiled as he sat on a gurney which paramedics as they took him to the hospital. _Thinking I would have killed to see them take Keichi and his goons into custody_.

 **Well that's part two if you have advice or questions you can leave them in the comments or PM me I'll be more than glad to answer**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ten minutes after Cody went to the hospital Kagami called their house with Tsukasa's phone. When the Hiiragi's found out that Tsukasa and Kagami were almost robbed they flew into panic. They were still at the scene when their father Tadao came and got them himself making sure they were both okay. As for Konata her cousin Yui came by and picked her up because she was on her day off she offered to take the twins home but they told her that their father was getting them.

 **Later that night**

After getting home and riddled with questions both twins went with to a room to discuss what happened Tsukasa asked Kagami.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" A deep look of concern on her face.

"If he took three goons on alone Tsukasa he'll be okay, besides it was just his arm." Tsukasa then began to panic.

"Aren't there vital artery's or something in the arm and his cut was deep not to mention he bleed a lot!" She began turning blue the rate she was talking. She then took in a deep breath her face was literally blue.

"Whoa Tsukasa calm down he'll be okay he is in the care of medical professionals, not some drunken back-alley surgeon." Tsukasa then took deep breaths she was going to thank Kagami for the calming reassurance but before that happened Matsuri stepped in the room.

"Hey guys come look at this your new buddy is on the news." She said waiting for a reaction.

As soon as she said that the twins darted from the room they were in and headed to the living room where they were greeted by Inori, Miki and Tadao. They were about to ask what Matsuri was talking about when the TV news reporter spoke.

"Now we are covering a story on a good samaritan tourist stopping a robbery in progress. He fought the armed robbers to a stalemate sustaining an injury in the progress and saved three young women that were shopping there. He was taken to a local hospital where he is being treated, the three robbers where arrested. Coming up robotics being mass-produced by _sigma roboti_ -"

Everyone was astonished after hearing this except the twins. When the two explained the story of how Tsukasa ran into Cody, how they ran into the thugs, how Cody fought them off for the police to arrive. The rest of the family was kind of shocked; Tadao and Miki were impressed with the story, Inori was asking questions they didn't know the answer too, and Matsuri asked: "what happened to the groceries?"

Tsukasa laughed to herself saying "I completely forgot about the groceries." Kagami realized it too putting a finger to her head to remember.

"Oh yeah." She said.

 **10 minutes later**

Kagami was walking to her room to finally relax after the long day. She opened the door and Tsukasa was already in there. She yelped startling both sisters as Tsukasa wasn't looking in her direction.

"Gah-Tsukasa what are you doing here." Tsukasa then scratched her head.

"Sorry, Onee-chan but I've got to ask you something." Kagami then laid on her bed. Tsukasa then started to.

"Sure what is it?" Tsukasa then looked up with the puppy face this had to be good.

"Can we umm go visit him Cody at the hospital? hehe." Kagami looked at Tsukasa with a crazy look like Tsukasa had planned this accordingly.

"Well, what made you want to do that?" She said.

"He helped us and not to mention he seemed really nice." Kagami thought about this he did seem friendly and she did wonder why he would defend three strangers. Also she had some other questions that she would like to answer.

She thought long and hard about the good and the bad and there wasn't much bad. "Alright, but can we at least rest before going I mean after what happened I'm tired, aren't you?"

Tsukasa then hugged Kagami "Thanks Onee-chan, can we go tomorrow?" Kagami then freed herself from the hug and replied.

"We'll have to ask Dad." Tsukasa was a little worried when she heard that but trying is better than nothing she thought. The two eventually parted ways and Tsukasa went to her room to ponder on what to do until then.

 **At the hospital**

When Cody arrived the hospital attendants wasted no time with attempting to clean out the cut they moved him to a room without letting him walk even though he could perfectly. He didn't know how much blood he lost but he lost a lot on the 10 min trip to the hospital and he was still losing blood. Cody looked at his arm but realized his vision was blurry he knew that this was not a good sign at all, then he felt a little dizzy. "Awww shi-" was the last thing he could remember trying to say before everything went black. Cody then fell to the floor unconscious. The staff at the hospital then went from a solvable problem to a Danger lights situation. 

It may have been ten minutes before they successfully closed Cody's wound and cleaned it. When that was over they gave him a blood transfusion and put him in the recovery room where he was monitored overnight. 

**The next day**

When Cody woke up his memory was fuzzy he looked at his arm which was covered in a fresh dressing as if someone just changed it. He looked around to realize he was hooked up to a blood bag. "Guess the cruel reality of blood loss got to me." He said to himself. Cody then saw a newspaper beside him on it was a sticky note, whoever put it there must have known he couldn't read kanji. 

On the note said (Hero stops 3 armed robbers congrats you made the top headline) Cody smiled at this feeling flattered that someone would do this. After watching the news about how some people would start manufacturing robots for security and possible debate on how it could be used for other uses a doctor walked in the room "Good you're up in case you're wondering you needed a transfusion." 

"I'm guessing I got O since I am A positive?" Cody asked while looking at the red warm liquid in the tube flinching when he looked at his arm. The doctor seemed to have known he'd ask this and instantly replied.

"Yes, I was just coming in now to take out the IV." Cody then shuddered, he may take cuts but he was deathly afraid of needles and scalpels. He probably could have died but he was more afraid of needles if he were still conscious when they tried to insert it he probably would have fought until the blood loss got him. The doctor removed the IV while Cody looked the other way, the doctor understood the phobia and notified Cody when the IV was removed. 

Cody had nothing connected to him so he thought about leaving. "So Doc when can I leave?" The doctor looked at a file he was holding in his hands then answered with.

"Well you can't leave until twenty-four hours after the operation, but considering you've been here for about twenty-two I'd say you can leave in about two hours." Cody then looked to the newspaper and back to the doctor.

"Was it you that left this newspaper here?" The doctor looked over Cody's shoulder and saw the paper. He nodded but Cody wanted to know the answer. 

"Thanks, it made my day." The doctor then laughed shortly before replying. He then turned around and walked towards the door.

"I'll get your instructions on taking care of the injury. Cody was getting up to sit in a chair.

 **("Fire it up" by Black Label Society begins to play in the background)**

"Could you let me know when I can leave?" Cody stretched his back as he asked that question. The doctor immediately responded with an ok and left the room. Cody then put on his headphones with his non stitched arm he began to whistle the tune of the song as he sat there.

He then reexamined his arm one side of him wanted to see what was under the dressing and see what the extent of the damage was. The other part told Cody not to just wait until he got professional instructions. About five more minutes later the doctor entered the room looking at a different file.

"Alright you can wash the stitches after twenty-four hours after you leave here, you can't remove the stitches, you can't put a lot of pressure on it." Cody had one question that he found most important.

"Does this mean I can't eat with my good hand?" Cody said almost shouting while pointing to the right hand. The doctor looked at him and replied with.

"That depends also we can give you some pain medicine if you want it. " Cody then replied with.

"Yeah that would be n- HEY don't dodge the question."

 **Outside the hospital**

Tsukasa and Kagami were standing outside the hospital's entrance. They did get permission from their father to visit Cody at the hospital that morning. They were about to walk in when Kagami asked Tsukasa "Should we have brought a gift?" Tsukasa then turned around fast in realization.

"We probably should have," she said stopping then letting out a sigh. They walked in and greeted the receptionist who was working at the front desk. The receptionist looked at the two.

"Hello, can I help you two?" She said politely. Kagami then answered.

"Yes, we are here to visit a guy named Cody." The receptionist looked through the desk computer to see if they had someone in the system. About two seconds later she found one. 

"Ah yes he is on Floor 2 room 17" they then got on an elevator and went up two floors and the ding of the door opening signaled that they were on the floor. 

A doctor then walked by them stopping. "May I help you two?" The doctor asked expecting them to see a sick family member. Tsukasa stopped and nervously replied.

"We are here to see Cody sir." The doctor stopped inhaled deeply his face having a deja vu look. He turned around.

"I took care of him this morning." Tsukasa gasped in shock. She thought to herself "Took care of him; did he-"? Her face had a look of panic like they took him to a robot they called the de-organer as Kagami shook her head facepalming. The doctor looked back saw Tsukasa's terrorized look and finished his sentence. "I took out his IV he is doing fine." He said while shaking his hands Tsukasa exhaled then with relief. He walked to a door making a gesture for the girls to follow him they walked a few seconds before they reached a door.

 **Knock knock**

Cody had just finished taking his medication when he heard knocking on his door. Before he could say come in the doctor from earlier poked his head through the door. "Back already doc?" He jokes the doctor chucked and replied with his hand behind his head.

"Not really you have visitors." Cody reeled back after hearing that. Visitors the only visitors he'd think of is his own family but he was away from America, he thought ' _who would want to see me right now_? But then the door opened and appeared two faces he had seen before.

Cody sat there with a wide-eyed manner confusing all three people. Tsukasa was about to ask if he was okay until Cody got up and approached the twins. Cody then poked Tsukasa's forehead she flinched as he did this making Kagami uncomfortable. 

"What are you doing-" Cody then turned his head to her and poked her as well they both looked at him wondering why he did that.

"Either I'm on some strong medication or the nice girl from yesterday has come to visit me in the hospital with a clone." Cody said with a chuckle. Kagami then glared at Cody who responded with the what did I do look.

"Twins Tsukasa and I are twins, not clones." Kagami replied thinking that's what Konata would say.

"Ohhhhh Sorry uh erm-" Cody tried to form a reply but was cut off.

"Kagami."

"Sorry I never got a proper introduction Kagami and Tsukasa, did I say it right?" He was still getting used to names. Tsukasa then replied with a nod and said.

"We just wanted to come say thanks for helping us." The two then took a seat and Cody then explained what happened to him after he left, which left the two girls amazed and shook. Then the doctor said to Cody with a smile on his face.

"Well, Cody you are free to leave now." Cody thanked the twins for coming to see him and Kagami asked Cody.

"So where are you staying?" After hearing that Cody froze he didn't have a reply the night he got to Japan he fell asleep on a bench trying to get food. The next day the incident with the gang happened and now here he was standing. Absolutely no idea of where to go next. 

"Nowhere." He said the two looked confused and he explained the story of how he had no solid place to sleep, the story of course left the twins shocked but amazed by his journey. This then gave Kagami an idea she then looked at Tsukasa. Seeing her look Tsukasa then tilted her head with confusion making Kagami whisper her plan to her. 

Cody was about to walk out the hospital door when Tsukasa spoke: "Hey Cody do you want to stay with us?" After hearing this Cody stopped tires screeching, instantly turned around. 

"Is this a trick?" He said with confusion, Tsukasa looked at Kagami who was thrown off by the question. 

"Tsukasa I didn't mean that." To which Tsukasa replied with.

"But Onee chan you said we could find him a place to stay." She then had a counterreply.

"Not at our house." Cody just sat there wondering what those two were talking about. The argument went on for a few more minutes before Kagami caved.

"Fine just-" Cody then jumped, fist in the air and almost yelled.

"Yes," Tsukasa giggled at this and Kagami thinking he has Konata's excitement then said blandly.

"We have to ask our Dad first Cody." Cody then calmed down a bit and raised his hands up. 

"I understand." Kagami then walked to the side and dialed her father's cell phone number. Cody just sat thinking of something to say to Tsukasa. She then broke the ice by asking a question she had in her head since yesterday after leaving Kagami's room.

"So how can you fight like that? It was really cool." Cody then went from nothing to say to a lot to say.

"In America me and my brother took Karate. One teacher also taught MMA and let me tell you it was a tough class. I am also an action lover, So I did what I was trained to do." Cody finger quoted the trained part. Tsukasa was blown away by what was said.

"What was it like?" Tsukasa asked.

"Absolute madness but that's what I love about it, you respect people make friends and then accidentally kick said friend in the face. But it's the respect you have for the art that makes it fun. I'd demonstrate but...you know my dominant hand is currently on the fritz." After finishing his sentence Cody heard a voice behind him.

"You're probably going to show off those moves because you're coming with us." Kagami said causing Cody to jump.

"How long have you been finished with the conversation?" He asked.

"About halfway through yours with Tsukasa." She replied. Cody then thought that wasn't long at all. 

"Wait go back, I can stay with y'all?" Cody asked Kagami then nodded making Cody jump again with his fist in the air. He then looked at Tsukasa.

"Buddy I could hug you right now." Tsukasa then let out a hehe before Cody just blindsided her with a hug. Cody knew that this was a debt he could probably not repay but that wasn't his main focus right then. Kagami then tapped Cody on the shoulder and he dragged her in the hug as well. Before Kagami could bring herself to complain she laughed at how happy this guy was, Cody then released the hug and started walking.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **At the Hiiragi household**

It was around four when the Kagami, Tsukasa, and Cody arrived at the house. Cody looked to Tsukasa who stopped texting on her ping phone when they arrived at the house, while Kagami was waiting for the two at the door as they were talking about something she couldn't understand. Something about knots slipping and about why he didn't use his last name.

"Also Cody do you have a last name?" Tsukasa asked in curiosity because all they ever got from him was Cody. 

The American turned and said in and laughed to himself.

"I never got that far I know last names are important and all, but I just don't like to use it." Tsukasa then looked at him a little confused.

"I'm sorry if that's not the answer you wanted." But before she could tell Cody that it was okay.

"Cmon you two." Kagami said with her arms on her side, they both look ahead and see she was ready to enter the house.

Cody then walked behind Tsukasa because she knew the area better than him and also because he didn't know this area. Cody then said after two steps "Okay Kag relax we're coming." This kind of irked her and she looked at Cody with an irritated look. Cody then put his hands up as if to say relax while Tsukasa rang the doorbell. Cody felt something was off but he didn't want to say anything then again he thought it was probably the nervousness of staying in someone's house. He felt like he was being watched when he turned to see nothing behind him, Cody then thought I'm getting all jumpy for nothing. 

Then the door opened Cody then spun around as the three were greeted by Inori who just looked really confused when she saw Cody. " Welcome back you two..." Then looked at Cody "and you are?" 

Kagami then replied with a look of confusion " Wait dad didn't tell you?" To which she replied.

"Tell me what exactly?" Crossing her arms as she said this obviously curious. All four were then answered with Miki walking by.

"Oh your father just told me about it and I was about to tell you." Inori then nodded taking in the information as she motioned for the three to enter the house. 

After two minutes waiting in the house's entrance being instructed to wait there by the twins because they both go called to a separate part of the house; Cody began to wonder what they were doing. "I hope I didn't cause those two any trouble." Cody said to himself scratching his forehead. When all of a sudden Cody heard Tsukasa call him.

"Cody head to the living room." She said clearly he knew something was up. But Cody wasn't going to be rude and just followed his instructions. He took two steps the realized.

"Where is the living room?" He said with a slight laugh. He heard a sigh that was obviously Kagami, and about two seconds later he sees a door being opened to his left and a hand waving. 

"Over this way to the left." Kagami said blandly before closing the door. Cody then walked to the door and was about to open it, then he realized he didn't know how to open the door. 

"Uhhhhhhmmmm" He then heard a commotion behind the door there was more than one person behind it, then he heard a couple of footsteps then saw the door move to the side. "Ohh it's one of those doors." Cody said to himself as walked in the room still looking at the door. Then he turned around he wasn't prepared for what was there.

"That's a nic- WHOA MORE PEOPLE!" As he turned around he was met with some sort meeting of the entire Hiiragi all in that one room. He felt like an interrogation was about to start and they were about hit in the head with something. Cody looked at Tadao as he smiled and motioned for Cody to have a seat, the room was as quiet as a morgue. He took a seat beside Tsukasa and Matsuri. As Cody was about to say something Tadao broke the ice first calmly speaking.

"Sorry about making you wait out there." Cody then gulped and replied.

"It's fine sir..." coming out almost a whisper. He felt extremely intimidated by this man he didn't know why but he seemed shockingly calm. Tadao took notice of this and took a sip of tea he had on the table.

"What's wrong?" Cody then took a deep breath and replied.

"Why exactly am I here?" He asked he was expecting to be kicked out as soon as he made his offer to stay. Then again he didn't know what Kagami said to her father on the phone. But Tadao seemed to have planned out what Cody would say.

"My daughter said you needed a place to stay? I thought after what you did to help them it's the least I could do." Cody's eyes widened for a second with shock. 

"But why? I'm a stranger and barely know any of you as of you know me." When the conversation moved the family's heads turned to see who would speak next and Tadao was in the viewing field.

"Well, Cody is it?" Cody nodded "You prevented a crime that could have harmed two of my daughters and I am grateful. I am only doing this because you have earned some of my trust, don't betray that trust." He said sternly but firmly.

Cody smiled as he said these words. "Yes sir Mr. Hiiragi thank you very much, I won't let you down." Cody got up and walked over to Tadao to shake his hand he returned the handshake. The intimidating look he had suddenly turned into a smile on his face as he returned the handshake He then calmly said to Cody.

"Your welcome son." Cody then laughed nervously.

"I don't know if I should be afraid of you or not." Everyone in the room laughed at that sentence. Cody then turned to the others " Welp I think a proper introduction is in order." He then sat back down. 

"I am Cody it is nice to meet all of you and I hope we all can get along in the coming days." The rest of the hour was Cody explaining what happened on his side of the story.

 **2 hours later**

Cody had just finished unpacking his bags and was heading to the kitchen for a glass of water. He had to take his medicine for his arm. He was about to enter the kitchen when all of a sudden he felt someone grab his arms in a full Nelson and cover his mouth as he was dragged upstairs. Cody tried to call out for help to warn the others that there was a possible intruder in the house but he couldn't move or make enough noise to be heard. He saw that he was being dragged to a room he didn't know, for Cody knew it could be a torture room. Cody struggled as hard as he could to presumably not get dragged in there but it was no use. He was through the door in a millisecond. He felt the grip on him let go and he spun around to see his supposed attacker but stopped when he recognized the person.

"Geez, you're as good as Tsukasa says." Said Matsuri as she wiped her hand on her pant leg. Cody just sat there shocked, confused, mostly confused when he was in the living room with the family earlier he noticed that she wasn't saying anything mostly observing Cody, he just thought she was the silent type. 

"What? First of all why all of that and two what do you mean as good as she says?" Cody was extremely confused and wanted answers.

"Well, Tsukasa told us you fought those guys off and were some sort of fighter. So I'd thought I'd surprise you sorry." Cody was baffled at this news.

"What if I got free? I could have hurt you." Matsuri then scratched her head. 

"I didn't think that far but Tsukasa thought it was a good idea." Cody then raised an eyebrow.

"How does that change anything?" Cody asked confused.

"I needed a person to talk to about this plan so I asked her how to get your attention." The brown-haired sister replied, Cody then exhaled.

"You could have just asked me I would have gladly agreed. Cody said Then Matsuri said with a sly smile.

"Then I probably couldn't tell you about how you're awfully close to her." She chuckled as she said this. Cody's eyes then widened after this sentence was said.

"What do you mean about that?" Cody felt slightly uncomfortable but then that feeling was amped up a hundred percent after what was said next.

"Aww come on I saw how close you were to her when you arrived if you ask me you have a favorite out of my little sisters." Cody just froze, he felt so uncomfortable at this he wanted to find any way of escape but then again that would prove her right. 

"Also by the fact how red your face has gotten, I'd say I'm right." Matsuri said trying hard not to laugh at Cody's embarrassment. Cody never realized his face had changed color until he felt it with his hand, it felt like it was on fire. Cody at this point tried to mutter something anything to get him out of the situation he was in but when he did speak it came out as an incoherent whisper.

At this point, Matsuri thought that was enough teasing she had gotten something out of him. "Okay, you can go only because you look like you're about to pass out and don't worry I won't say anything." Cody then nodded as to say thanks then walk out the door speed walked to the kitchen and drank three glasses of water. 

"I'm gonna be in for a long ride." Cody said to himself thinking about what just happened. She was kind of right Cody thought, it was something about Tsukasa that made Cody feel better. He found her cute and she was really kind to him. 

Just as Cody walked to the guest room and placed his bags down and looked at the soft-looking bed.

"Hello bed," Cody said to himself groggily as he laid down When asked if that was where he wanted to stay by Miki, Cody just told her.

"Yeah, it's the least I can do for you guys letting me stay here." He sat there put his headphones in and while thinking about what to do next laid down on the bed. While in his train of thought he got tired and then two seconds later was out cold.

 **Around midnight**

It was a chilly night. The cool winds combined with the houses air conditioning wasn't really helping either. Meanwhile, Tsukasa was basically asleep at her desk bordering on staying awake and sleep until she decided to head to bed. As she got to the bed.

"I might have to use the bathroom first." She said to herself as she took steps on the cold floor. She shivered when her feet touched the ground but then began to walk to the bathroom. 

About five minutes later she was on the way back when all of a sudden a low groan was made near her, she froze not knowing what made the noise and began to whisper.

"H-hello?" She said as she took two steps and the sound was made again. The hallway was completely dark and Tsukasa could barely see ahead of her, the hallway was colder almost ghoulish at this point the groan began again. After confirming the noise was near her Tsukasa began to shake, her eyes welling up, covering her mouth fear was taking over now as she felt the feeling of impending doom. She shut her eyes expecting, to be a late-night snack for whatever was near. But then she heard the word "cold" by a familiar voice. She peeped her head in there only to see Cody shivering on the bed. He wasn't under the covers and was groaning in discomfort he was obviously cold. He was sleep talking too. Tsukasa then realized he was asleep she said to herself.

"If Onee chan was here she would tell me how silly I was being" but then stopped thinking about her sister when Cody curled into a ball trying to retain as much heat as possible. She then realized.

"He must have been so exhausted he may not have even able to get under the covers." 

Tsukasa then saw the blanket Cody had on his bag and took it. She unrolled the blanket and put it on him and Cody relaxed a little but Tsukasa left only when she was sure he was warm. She smiled when she saw him asleep not shivering and calm. When she got back to her room she laid on the bed and as soon as her head touched the soft pillow it was like a knockout punch she was asleep.

 **Well that's done sorry for the long delay I was on vacation and I know it would take more than this to stay in a house but let's just roll with it ok**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **5 days later**

Cody sat on the floor with the twins and Inori watching some show that watched. 

"He's gonna go for it." Cody said intensely slapping the table as he talked. Kagami then nodded agreeing with Cody.

"He is." Then Inori cut them off.

"No, he isn't, he'll stop at where he is that's what I'd do." Tsukasa then spoke.

"I agree with Inori Nee-chan here." Cody inhaled.

"I see why you two think he would but if the guy loses they split the money he just won in half which was still a lot of cash, but if he wins he doubles the amount he already has." Cody was marking hand gestures as he explained this. 

Inori then replied with "Well we're about to find out." Then the TV announced it was going to commercial making everyone groan in. 

"I hate it when that happens just tell us what he does, why do they have to drag it out? Cody said with utter boredom. 

"It's a programmings schedule to promote ads and junk for the people." Kagami replied to hearing this Cody counterreplies.

"I'd at lea- you know what forget it." Cody looked at his arm and then his phone. "

"Aw shoot I almost forgot to clean my arm today again." He said dropping his phone on the table, that sentence earned him a frown from Kagami.

"Well go clean it you don't need an infection and also you can't be so careless about that." She said while making a fast-moving hand gesture making Cody jokingly respond with yes mom and earning a blank stare. He then left the room heading to the bathroom to clean the injury properly. The cut had begun to heal but needed to be cleaned daily. 

He walked out of the room to hear the show come back on making Cody curse under his breath. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

Just as Cody walked into the bathroom he began to take a look at his injury. "Gah this is gonna hurt." As Cody started to slowly clean the injury he heard a voice behind him.

"Cody you left this on the table." Not taking time to register the voice Cody jumped in surprise making the most feminine scream in his life, then the rubbing alcohol he used to clean the injury splashed all over the cut. Cody then fell to his knees from the searing pain. It was a lot to take just to dab some on the injury with a cotton ball but with the whole injury covered it was too much. Next thing Cody knew he was on the ground blacking out from the pain for about two seconds. 

When Cody opened his eyes he saw a blurry blob of purple in his face then he realized that Tsukasa was the blob because he could make out a little bow. She was concerned because she had gotten up to give Cody his phone setting chain this motion of events.

"Are you okay Cody?" She said thinking she killed him.

Cody rubbed the back of his head while leaning up he was going to yell at her for scaring him but then he saw she was examining him for a concussion so he let it go. 

"I'm okay I just felt the burn of alcohol when It spilled on my arm." Tsukasa then looked up and saw the bottle and set it up. She felt a heavy feeling in her gut like she was responsible for this.

"I'm sorry." She said with her hair covering her eyes Cody saw that she felt bad so he had an idea.

Cody picked up his phone from the floor and squished her cheeks with his hands. "Come on stop moping bud it's my fault if anything you were just trying to help." She giggled a bit after this bit and nodded while her red cheeks got a little redder.

"Was I right about the show?" Cody asked as he stood up causing an uhhhh reply from Tsukasa.

"I was about to find out but I'd thought I'd give you your phone." She said while pressing her fingers together. Cody just sighed while Tsukasa went back to the living room.

About five minutes later Cody wrapped his arm again and went to find Kagami who was downstairs waiting for something.

"Hey Kag what are you doing?" Kagami looked at Cody and responded with.

"Oh hey, Cody I'm waiting for a few friends to get here." Cody nodded and after a quick conversation about what happened earlier Cody looked around before asking a question.

"Hey Kagami I have to ask a question and I would really appreciate an answer." Kagami raised an eyebrow and motioned for Cody to go on. He was about to ask his question but then as if plot contrived itself to prolong the inevitable the doorbell rang. 

"Never mind have fun with your friends." He was about to into the living room until he heard a familiar voice along with another voice. Cody looked back out to see the short blue-haired girl and a pink-haired girl with glasses. Then he saw Kagami motion for him to come back he breathed in then out then walked in the direction. 

"Guys this is Cody." She then points to Konata. "Cody, you remember Konata right?" Cody saw the girl and reeled back.

"Oh yeah, you were at the ally when I helped you guys." The Kagami pointed to her pink-haired smart friend Miyuki.

"That is Miyuki." Cody waved and swore that girl gave an extremely polite introduction.

"So you're from America Cody?" Asked Miyuki while he nodded. 

"Yes, ma'am I am from there from a small town in the middle of nowhere." She then replied with.

"I've taken a few vacations over there its a nice place." This caused Cody to look amazed.

"Let me guess Hawaii?" She then was surprised by this then nodded. 

"That was one of them." Cody then barely mouthed the word one in shock. 

"I can barely afford to head two states away for a week." He said with a laugh causing everyone else to laugh. Then before Cody could construct another joke Tsukasa came bolting down the stairs. 

"Kona chan, Yuki chan hello." Which earned her a hello from the other two as well. The twins put their shoes on and were about to walk out the door when Cody spoke up.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" He asked not wanting a repeat of the robbery to happen again Konata then looked up at Cody and waved her hand calmly.

"Don't worry Mr knight in shining armor we are going somewhere we are all familiar with." She said jokingly earning a stare from Kagami, an uggh from Cody, and laughs from the other two. 

Cody then facepalmed "That wasn't what I was saying, I wanted to see if I could tag along if that's okay?" After saying this the four huddled in a circle to discuss this and after maybe ten seconds they came to a unanimous decision. 

"Alright karate Cody get your shoes!" Konata yelled almost preaching toward the sky. This made Cody question if he had just made a mistake and went to get his shoes. About one minute later he walked out of the house and said to the four.

"I'm ready now let's MOVE OUT." He said in a drill sergeant like voice.

 **Somewhere in the town**

The bus had just stopped in the city before Cody finished talking to the four girls one of his favorite topics. 

"And that's why I would use a mega manesqe gun arm." He said with a hand pointing at the floor of the bus. Before any of them could react Konata said.

"We're here come on guys." The five got off the bus with haste. As Cody got off the bus he saw the streets of the city he stared at it in awe when the mini blue-haired girl shook him from his haze. 

"Come on I'll lose the discount if we don't hurry" which Kagami replied with.

"Don't blow a gasket you'll get the discount." Cody was extremely confused but chose not to say anything he thought it was a girl to girl conversation. About ten minutes of walking later they reach a book store and Konata and Kagami walk in. Cody looked up at the entrance and nodded to himself Tsukasa saw this and asked Cody.

"Hey Cody we are going to a store nearby, do you want to come with us?" Cody then looked at them then said sure. The store wasn't really much to Cody just a little shopping district. He told Tsukasa to text him if she was in trouble he clearly either trusted her or he just went to look at the music section, probably both she thought. 

Cody was indeed looking at the music section of the store and saw American music he then grinned.

"Now we are getting the good stuff here." As he began to browse he saw a cd cover of one of his favorite bands. He immediately gasped grabbed it and went to find Tsukasa. 

Meanwhile Tsukasa had split up from her smart friend to do a bit of an experimental hunt then she heard her phone buzz in her pocket. Miyuki was at the checkout so she had to conclude her search when all of a sudden.

"TSUKASA I FOUND THE-" before he could finish of her to react another head-on collision occurred Cody then looked up to realize she was in the fancy dress isle. Cody then looked at Tsukasa's completely red face and said.

"So you have some guy you are trying to impress?" He asked with embarrassment she shook her head with a no answer, then Cody got an idea that would make even a comedian laugh. 

"So if you don't then why are you here?" He said in a flirty tone the answer made Tsukasa a little light-headed and before any response could be formed Cody then remembered why he came over to find her.

"Oh yeah speaking of I found the cd of my favorite band I told you about." Tsukasa tried to distract Cody away from the obvious subject at hand replied with.

"O-oh really? That's great you know what Yuki chan is at the checkout so why don't we go get it." She said as she ran past him arms flapping at the speed of light. Cody didn't know what that was about so he shrugged and walked to the checkout. 

When they left the store they walked back to where they left Kagami and Konata but no one was outside. "Are you kidding me they're still inside? I'll go check on them." Cody said as he walked inside he was walking around when he saw a weird looking man in a green suit and a hat who seemed to be really paranoid. 

Cody cleared his throat "Excuse me sir I'm looking for my frie-" before Cody could even finish his sentence the hat man motioned for another employee behind him to move to which he began screeching at him.

"HELLO WOULD YOU LIKE TO-" before he could finish Cody tornado kicked him in the face and sent the lunatic flying into a bookshelf. The sight stunned the green suited hat man as Cody looked back at him he said.

"Never do that to people you could give someone a heart attack." Before walking turning around and seeing the two people he was looking for.

"Oh, there they are thanks for that" Cody said before walking away from the man and reaching his friends who were obviously stunned at this.

"So umma Cody what was that about? Konata asked in confusion to which Cody replied with.

"He did it to himself." Before walking out of the store. The two followed suit and met with the other three outside. 

**One hour later**

It was lunch and the five were eating when Cody spoke up. "Guys I never said what cd I got did I?" They all replied with either a shaking of the head or a no, so Cody grabbed the bag and pulled out the cd.

"BAM! There's some good rock." The four looked at the case of the cd. Konata then read the title of the cover. 

"Best of Avenged Sevenfold?" She then remembered something like a lightbulb going off in her head.

"I think I've heard this before." Making Cody have a skeptical look, Tsukasa dumbfounded, and Kagami asks.

"How would you know this type of music?" Her arms were on her waist when asking that question. As if she had prepared for the answer she said.

"The skull thing was an avatar of a friend on a game." Making Cody point at the band's signature symbol. 

"Its a deathbat." Making Kagami look at the ground and say to herself.

"I have two geeks one into music the other into anime." Tsukasa then laughed at that sentence as Miyuki remembered an important fact.

"I heard the taste in music you have usually says a lot of your personality and that you get some taste in music from your parents." This made Cody look at her and say.

"You know that isn't really true my brother is more like that than me." That sentence made everyone ask questions about his brother. 

"You have a brother Cody?" Asked Tsukasa in shock to which Cody replied with pulling out his wallet and showing a picture of Cody and an older looking version of him but has a beard. Pointing to the bearded man he said.

"That's him I'm the youngest, me and him always either had the funniest times or spent them at each other's throats I'll tell you what." He then exhaled as he continued.

"He was the smart one and I felt like I was supposed to be up to his expectations but instead I was his shadow." Cody then looked down as Tsukasa patted his back knowing all too well what it felt like.

Kagami then looks at him and Tsukasa and said: "You two have a lot more in common then." About five minutes later everyone had finished their lunch and was ready to head out.

About thirty minutes into the walk down Cody saw a weird looking place. An old building with a sign that said.

"Closed for reconstruction." 

Cody then stopped walking staring at the sign it had him in a trance. He had to know what that sign meant until.

"Cody, what are you looking at?" Asked Kagami seeing the sign too.

"It's like a gut feeling that's telling me to enter the building." Kagami then objected.

"Wait what if it's dangerous." Cody then looked at her as he crossed the street.

"Where's your sense of adventure Kag? Go get the others and tell them I'll be back like ten minutes." She then sighed.

"Don't do anything stupid to make Tsukasa worry." Cody looked at her with the 'relax look' and walked to the building.

He opened the door and walked in it seemed really nice for the inside of the building "If they did some work on the outside this place could make a nice restaurant" Cody said to himself while walking through the dimly lit room. He walked through an old hallway to the last room. As Cody approached the last rooms door he stopped, he could make out a shadowy figure pass by in the last room, and what sounded like footsteps. He felt the hairs on neck stand up as he froze fear in him but not emerging.

"My spookamiter is on maximum spookage right now." He said to himself with trepidation before taking a step further into the dark abyss.

Step by step he was tiptoeing near the room he was afraid sure but he wasn't going to tell the girls that part of the journey, he kept going until he was three steps away from the door. He just couldn't take the courage to do it alone then the temperature of the room changed as he nearly lifted his foot off the ground. Cody felt his gut churn at this as a signal to get out of there but as he was about to he heard a whirring sound too. He then saw for an instant what looked like red light.

"Fuck that, I wasn't paid to star in a horror movie." He said as he turned around and ran to the entrance as fast as he could, upon opening the door he nearly screeched as he saw Kagami and Tsukasa at the entrance.

"Cody what did you do in there?" Asked Kagami sternly Tsukasa was confused as to why he was sweating. 

"Cody are you okay did you get hurt?" Cody then took three sharp deep breaths 

"I'm (inhale) fine. (inhale)" 

As Cody started to explain the shadow, the temperature, and the footsteps, This made Kagami look at him with a displeased look while Tsukasa thought it was a great story.

"Cody you're doing a poor job at scaring us." Kagami said with her arms crossed like she had predicted this out of the American.

"But I'm not lying there was something there!" Tsukasa then patted Cody on the shoulder.

"It could have been a homeless person or a cat." Tsukasa Said.

"God I hope so." Cody replied.

"Come on let's go" Tsukasa sweetly said before walking away to the bus stop where the others were. Cody then looked at her and said to himself.

"Maybe I should have taken someone else with me for proof." Before heading back to the bus stop and waited for the bus to take them home.

While on the bus Cody explained the story to Konata and Miyuki to which Konata went nuts.

"What this is like all of the adventure anime where wishes cause it to start!" 

Cody sat there understanding the conversation but trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together."

 **Back at the house**

The day had concluded and Cody sat on the living room floor pondering about what happened from earlier, what happened back there was embedded in his mind. The scene replayed itself back over again and again. Cody didn't bring it up when dinner arrived but Kagami having thought it be a joke said: "Cody how's that fear of shadows?" The others looked at him in a confused manner Cody then proceeded to explain what had happened at the old building, the movements, the shadow, the feeling of temperature change, the red light, and the sense of extreme unease he left out the part where he felt like screeching and running away. 

The story of course made Matsuri laugh because she too thought Cody was trying to prank them. Matsuri then said "Come on Cody that is just ridiculous! I mean Inori could tell a better joke than that!" Inori then stared at her as if to tell her to shut up, but she kept it up. "This has got to be the greatest joke sense- 

**Slam!!**

Cody overwhelmed with stress and anxiety snapped at the table and said "Why would I lie other than to look like a massive jackass, I told Kagami and Tsukasa this and only Tsukasa sort of believed me! WHAT DO I HAVE TO GAIN?!" This outburst stunned the whole table, once Cody realized what he did he reeled in shock and left the table heading to the guest room. 

"I'm sorry Mrs Hiiragi but I can't eat right now." He said in a low almost melancholic tone. Miki then asked.

"Are you sure? You barely ate anything." Only to be met with an "I'm fine before he walked away. Tadao was the most stunned he then whispered something into Miki's ear before eating again.

"I think we struck a nerve well he'll be bet-." Said Matsuri Before she could finish her sentence she glanced at everyone else who was giving a glare, then sternly Tadao said.

"You shouldn't have pushed him that far." Inori then cut in

"Yea that was kinda mean."

 **Twenty minutes later**

Cody layed down on the bed and proceeded to look at the wall. He then sighed before slouching over he was about to fall asleep when he heard a knock at the door. He got up and opened it to see Tsukasa standing there fidgeting with her arms before noticing Cody at the door. 

"Ohh umm- hey ah Cody I came to check on you an uhh see if you were alright." Cody then gave a weird smile before scratching his forehead.

"I'm okay it's just been a long day you know?" Tsukasa nodded while nodding, Cody then remembered something.

"Hey, Tsukasa are you doing anything tomorrow?" She looked at him stunned and confused.

"No umma not really why?" Cody then said in a shyish tone that she never seen of him before. 

"Well, I was figuring if you would like that we can do something tomorrow?" She then figured out what he was trying to imply and her face went red.

"HUH? Uhhhh like a date?" Cody then felt the mutual embarrassment, only to come back with.

"Only if you want it to be."

"Uh, sure I don't see why not." She said while twiddling her thumbs and pointing here head low. As soon as she said that Cody felt like jumping in victory but he had to think of something first.

"Great well we can figure out what that can be later." Cody said as he patted her head Tsukasa smiled and nodded. 

"Well goodnight Cody." she said in a cute smile as she walked to her room. Cody then turned around and made a fist and shook it in victory.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **One week after Cody fought Keichi**

**In an office of a factory**

A man sat in a leather chair looking at his know achieved success, his company was mass-producing more robots than he could ever dream of. He smiled as he turned around in his chair to see a man enter the room with extreme haste. 

"Mr CEO I am proud to inform you that the weapons prototype is ready to be sent to manufacturing for usage." The CEO looked to the employee then back to the book he was reading. The room was deathly quiet as he spoke. 

"Anything else to report?" The employee straightened his collar. 

"Yes sir other than the foundry has excess metal to produce we do information your son he was just released on bail and has to perform-" 

**_Crash!!_**

The CEO slammed his book on the table shocking the employee.

"Bring him here now!" His voice was low but extremely menacing almost as if he was about to destroy the room. 

"Yes sir right away!" The employee said in fear as he left the room to retrieve the CEO's son. He was back in less than three minutes, the CEO nodded as he motioned to the employee.

"Thank you Mr Hirosawa you can leave now." The employee then left the room in a hurry. The CEO then turned his attention to his son as he sat in the chair across from him. He then looked at a week old newspaper, he stood up and slapped his son.

"What the fuck old man!?" Said the son in angry shock grabbing his face still recovering from the fight. The CEO looked at his son and threw the newspaper down. 

"Three robbers stopped by foreign hero"

The son snarled as his father spoke. "You committed a crime my son you're lucky you got bailed out!" 

The boy retaliated "We had a bad day dad if it weren't for that damn American we would've got away" the boy growled, "I will have my revenge!" The CEO then turned around and said.

"I can't have you doing this to my company I've worked so hard to build son, crime was not what we taught you." The CEO then turned around to admire his success and the hope of passing his company down to his son was his dream. "One day," he said "One day." 

The CEO had built the company with the idea that robots could safely replace human casualties in the field of work, whether it be construction or security. With the cutting edge technology and A.I implanted in each robot it could actually accomplish the mission it's given even with the help of the world's top scientists on robotics second only to Darpa, _Sigma robotics_ was making a splash in the metaphorical robotic lake. The CEO looked down and recited the company motto in his head as a reminder that his dream was to help not to mention he built all of this from his hard work. He didn't want to see his son go down the wrong path.

Then Before the CEO knew it something hit the back of his head.

 **Crack!!**

The son had hit his father in the side of the head with a briefcase knocking down.

"You are pathetic, you can't even solve the problems you have!" He yelled before walking to the desk and entering a secret code in his father's computer that overrode the protocols, this now gave him full control of the company and its resources. He went to the speaker to announce his forced takeover.

"Keichi don't do this please son!" The father pleaded as Keichi walked to the speaker on the desk, in an attempt to stop him he grabbed his leg only for Keichi to stomp on it as hard as he could.

"Attention all workers initiate Project SIGMA" Keichi then turned his attention to his father who was still on the ground grasping his hand in pain with his hand outstretched and pressed a button beside the speaker. 

Then two robotic humanoids entered the room. Their whole body was a metallic frame only with the skeletal limbs and a cylinder-like head with red eyes. Without an order, they grab the CEO by his arms and slowly drag him out of the room.

"You know what dad I'll help your company by testing the Oni drone prototype on a live subject." His father was utterly shocked he built his company to help people and his son was going to use it for his own evil gain as he did nothing to stop him.

"KEICHIII!!!!"

 **Present-day in the mourning**

It was morning and Cody had just gotten out of bed. He was changing when he felt his stomach growl, He then proceeded to walk downstairs to get breakfast when he walked in there he expected to see on or two of the family members in their only to see a note on it said.

"Cody if you are reading this there is a bag in the fridge with food in it so you can eat that."

After finishing his breakfast He then had an idea. "That seems a great idea." Cody said to himself as he went upstairs to look for people and found the master bedroom empty and sibling rooms were closed, Cody didn't want to disturb anyone so he returned to the living room. 

He went into the backyard and found enough room for what he wanted to do. He then took out his phone and began to play music "Good now let's find a- yes." Before selecting a song that he thought would be good for practicing.

("Bonfire" by knife party begins to play in the background)

He hastily proceeded to pick up an old broom that barely had bristles on it and began to pluck the rest of them out. 

"Now lets see if I remember how to do this." Cody said as he used the broom like a bo staff grasping the middle of the broom with both of his hands. He twirled the broom in a circle like motion before he swung in an upward motion, then down, then left and right. Each time he would swing the broom and the other side hit him he let out a hiss like exhale. The motions were almost fluidlike in strikes but he knew his stance was a bit off he made two spear-like thrusts and seven more strikes before he went to toss the broom in the air only to catch it in the other hand.

He began spinning in a circle he brought it down in one last strike letting out a loud growl as he finished the broomstaff training. He stopped the music sat down exhausted. 

It was extremely quiet Cody could hear the wind blow and had a feeling like he was being watched. it felt like the day before when he was in the building. Cody was about to ask if anyone was there but before he could, he heard clapping behind him.

"Well, that was a nice performance."

Cody turned around surprised at the sound but exhaled after he found out who it was behind him.

"God Matsuri I think you need to put a bell around your neck. You keep sneaking up on me." Matsuri proceeded to chuckle.

"Sorry I thought you saw me through all that spinning but that focusing must've distracted you." Cody then began to feel confusion. He didn't see anyone out there when he started so she must have came outside while he was practicing.

"Wait how long were you there?" She looked up in thought. 

"About 3 minutes." Cody just say there wide-eyed that he let his guard down again while feeling the 'oof' of that Matsuri began to speak again.

"Look Cody about last night-" 

"No it's okay it was my fault I overreacted and all that stress got to me." Matsuri then had a concerned look on her face.

"Are you sure?" Cody then proceeded to smile. He walked back inside with Matsuri following suit.

"Of course I mean I'd do the same thing in your situation." Then Matsuri asked a question that made Cody uncomfortable.

"What were you looking at after you finished your little practice thing? It looked to have startled you almost as bad as I just did."

Cody then remembered that he took his mind off of that for two seconds and he felt his heart jump.

"Oh yeah that, I felt like I was being watched that's all." This made Matsuri counfused.

"What like a robber or something?" Cody shook his head he knew what it felt like exactly.

"Like yesterday when I entered the building when I had the feeling it was like a gut-wrenching feeling. Like your worst fear kind." Cody sat in the living room taking a sip of water. Matsuri noticed his hand was shaking a little when he took the sip of water.

"Oh. Well maybe it was nothing, relax you've got that date with Tsukasa to look forward too." She said cheerfully. 

Cody's eyes went wide with shock.

"S-She told you?" She laughed at the embarrassment on his face and in his voice as he said it.

"Yeah why she's was gushing about it up until she went to bed, honestly she thinks your cute." Cody then felt the most embarrassed than he has ever felt in the time at the house.

"Aouh god I'm gonna pass out." She then laughed a little more before gaining some composure.

 **About 3 hours later**

Cody then proceed to turn on the tv to when he finished flipping through the channels he saw something that fought the interest. 

"Hey guys come in here, you need to see this." Kagami, Inori, Matsuri, and Tadao came into the room to see what the commotion was about.

It was a new update on the robot development debate. Cody was watching for anything of interest when the news anchor then said 

"We've just gotten new information about an anthropomorphic prototype apparently these prototypes from _Sigma robotics_ and the new features but can apparently be used for tasks better suited than the skeletal prototype which is used for standard security." Cody sat there dumbfounded and a little amazed.

"This could cause some controversy." Tadao stated with concern.

"I agree Mr. Tadao people were uneasy before now they're thinking the CEO is swaying to the symphony of destruction." After that pun, Cody began to laugh to himself.

"Hehe get it? Acting like a robot? Metal bra-" He got no reaction.

"Does nobody listen to Megadeth!?" He said while throwing his hand in the air in frustration.

"Cody." Said Kagami in frustration for turning a topic light this into a joke. 

"I don't really get why they would mass produce robots for things like this." Matsuri said with dissatisfaction Cody still looking at the tv answered her quite seriously.

"It's very simple, it's cheap easy to make puts less human lives at risk and if put in a military scenario it could bolster the numbers and arms two no maybe threefold. And if they do that it decreases fear, moral and all of that." An alarm went off on Cody's phone and he shrugged it off as he stood up.

"Time to change that bandage for the millionth time." Cody said in a stressed tone which made Inori speak up.

"Cody you suffered a deep knife wound your lucky you didn't sustain any nerve damage, just do what the doctor says, suck it up and let it heal." Her voice was stern and serious, causing Cody to nervously get up. 

"Ok, I-I'll do it."

 **Back to Cody**

After changing the bandage Cody at the front door looked at his phone. 

"Gahhh it's nearly time to go, is Tsukasa up ye-" excitement and stress in his voice. He turned around to see the person he was looking for.

"Hi, Cody I'm ready to go." She looked nervous but Cody found it cute. Cody just laughed as he said in reply.

"I'm ready too so I'll let you notify the family that we're going." The ribbon stood upon her head as she felt very nervous about that. 

"Wh-why me?" Cody then shrugged 

"I just don't want an angry father clubbin me to death." Tsukasa gasped in thought of her calm father doing that. 

"But he wouldn't do that!" Cody then smirked 

"That's why your what I call the defuser, you can defuse the situation before it begins." Her face then paled.

"He's right behind me isn't he?" Tsukasa then nodded, Cody only slowly creaked his head around to see Tadao hovering over him. Cody had seen the movies 'the ones when the date gets murdered by the father for being the date' and just froze. Tsukasa then spoke her voice nervously shaking.

"Hey, dad me and Cody were g-" he put up his hand as to signal her to stop. 

"I heard that part I just want you two to be okay, and I'm telling Cody here to keep you safe." Cody then exhaled and grabbed Tsukasa by the shoulder.

"Don't worry Mr. Tadao as I've said before I won't let you down, also I'd break all of my bones before letting anything happen to sweet cheeks here." Tadao proceeded to smile in response to the answer while a flustered Tsukasa just wondered in her mind 'did Cody called her sweet cheeks.'

As he walked away Cody turned around 

"Hey, Mr. Tadao. I'd like to apologize for yesterday I was just very stressed." Tadao then put his hand on his shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"It's ok Cody, I understand that adapting to the new situation is a little hard on you. Now be careful." Cody then smiled and walked out the door.

 **At the city**

When Cody was off the bus he waited for Tsukasa to exit and she then asked.

"Well, where are we going to go?" Tsukasa then widened her eyes.

"I don't know, what about you?" With a small laugh at the end, Cody then looked at her and rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't know either." He then thought of an idea that could fix the predicament they were in. He slammed his hand into his other hand.

"I got it! How about we do one thing you want to do and one thing I want to do so we both can benefit from this?" Tsukasa made an 'oooh' sound as if she was amazed by the idea. There was a long pause.

"I like that. Well, Cody what do you want to do?" Cody then looked across the street and saw an arcade. His inner child was just yelling at him to go with it.

"WOAH! In America, me and my brother would love to go to places like these." Tsukasa then turned around to see the arcade, as Cody approached it.

"Looks like you've chosen huh?" Cody only nodded as they entered.

The inside of the arcade was as normal as any other arcades, a little weird but enticing well to Cody anyway. As soon as the machine dispensed the coins to play the machines, Cody went to the coin pusher Machine.

"Cody isn't this hard to play? I mean when I do this I always fail." Tsukasa asked in confusion 

"Not if you do it right see it's about timing and where the coin is placed." She tilted her head.

"I'm confused."

"Look it's slow build-up high payoff if you play the cards right." As he says it he puts a coin in and wins a couple tickets as about five coins fell in.

"Heh My brother actually thought me to play this, that's all that'd he'd do when he'd come to arcades, not anything he found entertaining, he'd just do this. Sure he'd play a game or two but it never went well." Tsukasa just sat there listening to this story. She thought of anything to spice up the conversation as Inori told her to do. 

"So what was your brother like?" Her tactic seemed to work because Cody pulled his phone out of his pocket and found another picture. It was of Cody and his older brother about five years ago in matching clothes and hair. 

"Aww, it's cute the way you two look in this picture." Cody holding back the embarrassment then replied.

"Believe it or not we always hated being in the same picture together, we couldn't do something simple as have a family photo without a fight. It's a miracle we didn't kill each other in our fights." Tsukasa sat there baffled wondering why the two normal-looking brothers would fight. Cody then chuckled to himself silently.

"I'd always hate to be compared to him and vice versa, I wanted to be someone different than him. Don't get me wrong I love him, he's my brother but it's just our personality's we can't be near each other for ten minutes before getting at each other's throats. We'd never really do anything together unless we had to, I'd always go to his room and he'd never want to talk or play he'd just shut me out. When he had friends it was like I never existed to him, he wouldn't invite me to hang with his friends even when the whole family was invited. I felt alone." 

Tsukasa only stared at Cody knowing that here being the in the background was always a problem for her. How Kagami would always get more credit than here and she was klutzy. She knew how he felt in a way.

Tsukasa looked at the picture again and noticed that young Cody in the picture didn't have glasses as his brother did.

"Why aren't you wearing glasses in the picture?" Tsukasa asked while Cody stood up from the machine.

"Well, I had normal eyesight it just as I say deteriorated. It's kind of ironic I always gave my brother flak for his glasses but when I got em well the tables turned." Cody said as if recalling an old tale with a friend. Tsukasa then put her finger to her chin.

"You know Yuki chan told a similar story. I just can't recall." She then looked at Cody who looked down at the floor but then noticed a claw machine nearby filled with assorted little plush items. Cody smiled to himself as he had an idea.

"Hey, Tsukasa do you think that I can win this first try?" Tsukasa looked at the machine.

"Hmmm, I guess Kona chan usually can all the time she's really good at them." Cody then looked at her with a serious look.

"Come on can I or not?" Cody then noticed she was gazing at the machine for a while she clearly wanted something in it.

"Ummm sure." He noticed she was gazing at the back of the machine. Cody then handed her a coin in an unexpected turn of events.

"I'll let you try first." The yellow ribbons perked up as she didn't know why he'd give her one of his coins she already had a few but this was all a part of Cody's little plan.

"Uhm thanks you didn't need to give me th-"

"Call it my gift you go then I'll go." The blonde American said while tilting his head to the side. She then put the coin into the coin slot and the machine started up with weird flashing lights. 

The claw moved to the back center near a white cat plushie. Cody looked at her focusing on her target her forehead sweating a little, She then pressed the button and it lowered and the prongs grabbed the white cat and lifted it. Tsukasa gasps excitedly as it moved up, only for it to fall down with her spirit and sighing in disappointment.

Cody eyed the white plushie. " _So she wants that huh this could work_." He thought as he patted Tsukasa on the shoulder and took his turn. He had the claw over the plush cat and hit the button, it went down grabbed it and held on causing Cody to clench his fist in success. The claw dropped the plushie and Cody picked it up only to turn and see Tsukasa's bow drooped down in disappointment. Cody just patted her on the head, handed her the plushie and said

"It was pretty obvious that you wanted something over here which is why I had you go first so I could get it for you. See I'm not cruel." Her eyes lit up like a child receiving a surprise and a smile lit up her face. 

"Ahhh Cody thank you it's adorable." She said as she held it in her arms and squished it in a hug, Cody just smiled and replied.

"Anytime."

The rest of the time at the arcade was mainly comprised of Cody coxing Tsukasa into trying games such as guitar hero with him which was enjoyable. Tsukasa didn't play a lot of the games like these she didn't mind, to her it was fun getting to know Cody better. 

"Hey, Cody why don't you use the microphone, since you like music so much I bet you are an amazing singer." Cody then froze picking up the guitar controller. 

"Nah I'm actually terrible. I'm the nervous type that cracks under that kind of pressure if I did I would sound absolutely awful or freeze up especially if there is a crowd. I'm more of a sing when alone guy." While laughing to himself.

"Ohh ok sorry."

"Tsukasa I suggest you be the bass setting. It's slow and easy because a lot of the songs I picked are fast-paced."

On occasion, Cody would let her win or help her to improve when they played a fighting game, which mainly consisted of Cody giving advise she didn't understand and Cody thought was terrible advice but mainly resulted in a few laughs. 

**Thirty minutes later**

As they walked out of the old arcade Cody stretched his back and looked to Tsukasa. 

"Well, what do you want to do now Tsukasa?" She then looked into her purse and checked on a piece of paper. Her face lit up in excitement when she after a few seconds.

"Yes, it's still open come on!" She began running down the sidewalk leaving Cody behind.

"Wait Tsukasa slowdown! You're going too fast!" Cody then ran after her at a pace that was at equal if not faster because he instantly caught up with her. After a minute of running, they reached what looked like an old family-run shop. There was a poster outside saying in little English which only Cody could read. "The small bakery" Cody chuckled and looked at his purple-haired comrade.

"A bakery? This was unexpected." He said in amusement as she turned to him.

"Yeah every now and then I get a cake from here and it's so delicious since we were near. I'd thought you'd want something."

"Of course I love cakes, doughnuts, mhmm especially doughnuts." He said while licking his lips and picturing the heavenly pastries in front of him.

Cody then snapped out of his food trance "Should we get something for the rest of the family?" Tsukasa then began making pointing hand gestures in reply.

"Well Onee chan is on a diet so I don't think she'll eat a whole lot of it, but I think everyone else will." 

"Ahh, it's no problem I can just help her exercise it off." Tsukasa's eyes begin to get dot looking when she hears that.

"Hehe, are you sure it's a very sensitive subject to her." Cody then waved it off.

"Trust me It'll work, it'll build strength, speaking of you might need to try it." Cody then thought he might have accidentally called her in need of exercise. He then turned to her and saw her face was shook from hearing that.

"For the strength part, to build strength I'm sorry if that came out wrong you have a pretty uhh how do I say this figure." Cody said while feeling a red hot in the face. Tsukasa then exhaled with relief.

"It's ok I do need to build up my stamina." She said while wiping her forehead. Cody was about to say something else when the owner of the store came out.

"Hello, may I help you two? You've been standing outside for a while now and the costumers are getting suspicious."

Cody and Tsukasa in tandem immediately replied "sorry" before entering the store. 

While they waited for their orders to be made Cody noticed a truck pull up to a construction site. He leaned in wanting to see what they were working on, only to see 5 metallic humanoids step out of the back assisted by a man with a tablet. They then proceeded to move boxes while another was using a tool in its arm that looked like a welding tool.

"Good lord. Hey, Tsukasa there are some of those robots outside." Cody said in an amazed tone.

"Really?" She replied as she peeped through the window and saw them.

"Wow, that's so cool." She continued to stare in awe at them when Cody turned to the manager. 

"Hey what are they doing over there?" To which the manager replied.

"Oh, they've been using those new robot things to help with reconstruction in the building. Says it keeps human dangers at a minimum. That new _Sigma robotics_ is quite something."

"Ohh I've heard about that it's crazy to actually see one." The manager then hands the two their boxes.

"Yeah it is well have a nice day."

They left the store with two boxes in hand. One was the cake for the family, the second was a box of doughnuts that when Cody found out about was ecstatic. But Cody has one more idea.

"Here Tsukasa do you want a doughnut?" He asked in a nice manner. When offered the pastries and smelling the aroma of the doughnut Cody thought he could see her mouth-watering but as soon as he blinked it was gone she had took the doughnut from him and was eating it. 

"It's so good." She said while having a face pure bliss for two seconds before Cody said.

"I thought no one can resist the power of the doughnut." As he ate one himself and patted Tsukasa on the back.

"Well, that was fun right?" Cody asked expecting it was an okay statement.

Her face lit up "It was fun. I really enjoyed it" She said with a beaming smile. Cody let out a sigh of relief.

"So when can we do this again?" He said in a teasing manner when as they approached the bus stop a man stopped them.

"Excuse me friend would you two be interested in purchasing some ghost urine?" The two were stunned but Cody then replied with a skeptical look.

"How much?" To which the scruffy man replied.

"Half a mayonnaise jar."

"Tsukasa do you have half a mayonnaise jar?" Cody said while checking his pockets. She shook her head.

"Cody it's a little late and the bus is here let's go before we miss it." Cody then shrugged and walked with her to the bus and headed home. About fifteen minutes into the ride Cody felt something lean on his shoulder, apparently after a while, Tsukasa got drowsy and fell asleep and was leaning on him. Cody smiled and put in his headphones to listen to his music on the ride home.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.- Ima keep this short I don't own lucky star or any of its assets. I only own my OC, and this chapter will feature- violence, blood, etc which may be disturbing to some.**

Chapter 7

Cody and Tsukasa had just got off the bus and were just walking down the street to the house.

"Man them robots where pretty entertaining don't ya think?" Cody said with a little excitement Tsukasa then nodded with an "mmhm".

"Don't you think that sponsored robot sports will be a thing?" She asked in curiosity Cody then snapped his fingers.

"You read my mind, what they could do is make a robot fighting tournament where one destroys the other to win!" Tsukasa who's eyes looked like dots then replied.

"Uhh I don't know that seems a little extreme, I was thinking more of a race or a contest." 

"Yeah those could work too, I'm sure I could make money from that idea but I'd have to pitch it fir-" Cody stopped when he saw the house without lights on inside. 

"That's weird it's near that time in the night when the lights would be turned on." Tsukasa noticed it also and said.

"Maybe they went out somewhere." Cody then shot down the idea.

"No, if they did they would notify us because ever since the incident in the alleyway someone would message me to make sure you guys were safe." Cody then checked his phone. 

"And nobody has sent me anything so they must be inside." 

As the two walked to the front door Cody felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and went to retrieve it but something caught his attention, what he saw sent chills down his spine.

"Wha-what the fuck!?" Cody said with his voice shaking a little Tsukasa took notice and new that he wouldn't sound like that unless he was deathly afraid of something.

"What is it? What is wrong?" She said in a fearful voice. Cody then picked up a piece of the front door then. It was broken as if someone had kicked the door in and Cody could see a moving shadow inside the cracked door.

Without hesitation Cody bolted to the door and swung it open. "Hey! Who's there!?" He yelled in an alarming voice he then ran into the kitchen to place the snacks and cake down and to inspect for intruders. Tsukasa who has just followed him inside ran to the stairs to check if her family was hurt. But before she could.

"Wait Tsukasa stop!" Cody said in a quiet yet loud voice stopping her in her tracks. She turned around and looked down at him with fear. 

"What is it Cody? Onee chan and the others could be in danger, I have to find them!"

"I know and we will, but the intruders could still be here so you need to be careful." He said while looking in the closet in case. She nodded and ran upstairs and checked her bedrooms while Cody searches the downstairs area. The place was a wreck several things that looked like it was worth money was stolen jewelry, vases, even some pots and pans.

"Hello? Mr Tadao, Kagami, Inori are you guys here?!" Cody searched every room and surveyed the living room he was about to open the door when he heard a shriek upstairs that made his stomach churn, which only meant one thing.

"Holy shit TSUKASA IM COMIN!" Cody ran as fast as he could up the stairs and checked each open room until he found Tsukasa on her knees she looked like she was about to pass out from the fear and was sobbing but was uninjured. He then realized why she screamed as if she were about to be murdered. He then looked to the middle of the room and what he saw would make him scream if he was her. There lying in a puddle of blood and had a knife in her stomach was Miki lying barely conscious. 

"Holy sweet fucking Jesus Tsukasa call an ambulance now!" She complied and shakily took her cellphone out of her pocket to call for help, meanwhile Cody ran to Miki and tried to help her.

"Hey, Miki can you hear me?" He tried to stop the bleeding on her stomach without removing the knife. If he were to just pull it out she would lose more blood and most likely bleed out on the floor. When Cody put a towel around the knife to stop the bleeding She shot awake then tried to hit Cody in a frenzy of weak swats, when he touched the knife she felt a wave of excruciating pain.

"Hey calm down it's me, Cody. Tsukasa is fine calling an ambulance but I need you to tell me where are the others." Miki then hacked up blood and sputtered while trying to say something. She was in clear pain and was on the verge of passing out. she looked like she was running on her last legs added with blood loss she could die if not treated immediately. 

"Sh-shr-ine" She could get out of before Cody put two and two together. 

"Shrine? They're at the shrine?" She weakly nodded

Cody then turned around to make sure why Tsukasa wasn't calling for help. Her phone then flew past Cody's head.

"For the love of god Tsukasa Call an-" He froze and sharply inhaled. A masked man had Tsukasa hostage with a knife against her throat, she wanted to scream for Cody that the man had grabbed her but his other hand covered her mouth to muffle the sound of the terrified girl. Cody stood up about to blindly do something stupid like charge but then the masked man spoke.

"If you step any closer I will open up her throat." He said in a cold scraggly voice. Tears were streaming down her face when that was said. Cody stopped dead in his tracks knowing that he had another situation on hand. If he waited too long to try to reason with the man Miki could bleed to death but if he didn't something bad was definitely going to happen to Tsukasa. 

"Did you do this to her?" Cody said with the most serious tone he may have ever had in his life. The man chuckled to himself like he heard a funny joke.

"She was using that knife to defend herself and I managed to just plunge in back into her, it's a miracle I didn't disembowel her." Cody tightly clenched his fist the man. 

"If she dies I swear I'll-"

"Whoa, there hotshot one wrong move and your buddy here will definitely not survive this." He then pressed the knife closer to her throat so close the blade looked like it was going to cut through. 

Cody then closed his eyes and held his hands up in front of him "Please don't hurt her." Cody said while trying to calm the man, make him see that he wasn't a threat. 

The man then leaned his head to the side as if he was taunting Cody and wanted him to react. "Oh pulled on a string I see."

"Why are you doing this? What did they do to you huh?" Cody said as he tried not to panic. 

"It doesn't matter what I want it's what the boss wants." The man simply stated.

"What the hell does that mean? Is robbing the place worth killing an innocent woman and making her daughter watch her die? SHE NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION!" Cody raised his voice trying to make the hostage-taker see reason. 

"You still don't get it do you?" The man stated while stepping forward towards Cody while he held his hand out further to prevent injury. He then pointed the knife at Cody.

"We're here for you." 

Cody stood there frozen in shock. "E-Excuse me?" He said in confusion.

"We aren't here to rob the place we want you Mr. Cody. Though we getting what we are owed." he said with amusement. 

"Why do you want me of all people I don't even know you." Cody said which angered the man.

"DON'T ASK ME QUESTIONS." He yelled while putting the knife back to Tsukasa's throat. Cody flinched as this happened, Cody couldn't show the overwhelming fear he felt at that moment he had to save Tsukasa.

"P-pl-please don't hurt my daughter." Miki coughed out before closing her eyes which caused Cody to rush to her side.

"Miki? MIKI?" Cody yelled in panic, he then pressed his fingers against the side of her windpipe to check for a pulse. She had one but passed out. The man proceeded to walk closer to Cody with Tsukasa still held as a meat Shield.

"Well, would you look at that I think she croaked." Tsukasa began to make a loud muffle under the man's hand probably panic over the sight that just happened.

"Shut up or I'll cut out your tongue." The man yelled. Cody stood there shaking the man noticed this and laughed.

"Oh my god, you scared yet? I can tell." He said while taking another step closer but came to realize it wasn't fear he was witnessing. Cody glared at him and grit his teeth so hard he thought the would shatter to dust.

"I'm only going to say this once let her go before I snap you in fucking two!" Cody growled while taking a step toward the man feeling seething rage. Cody and Miki may not have been as well acquainted as Cody was to Tsukasa but he still got close enough to know that she was caring enough to anyone she met. She treated him almost like he was her own son for the short time he was in their house that kind of kindness could be snuffed out because of the man in front of him. 

Cody refused to let it happen even if he died he would make sure one of two things would happen. One he would stop the man and save the day or Two fail and if he died to take the bastard with him. Cody took another step and the man was beginning to panic, to stop from closing the distance even more he once again pressed the knife against Tsukasa's throat.

"ONE MORE STEP AND SHE DIES!" The man yelled in panic. Cody then stopped and took a breath while looking at his stitched arm. Again his arms were up in front of him.

 _"Just a bit closer, just a bit closer,"_ Cody thought to himself while eyeing the knife the man held up. They were about three steps apart from each other. The masked man then chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny huh?" Cody said in an aggravated tone. The man then pushed Tsukasa at Cody who caught her.

"This is for throwing a trash lid at my face!" The masked man said as he raised the knife up. Tsukasa who had fallen to the floor screamed and put her arms in front of her with her eyes closed. She then thought " _this is how I die"_ until she heard a swishing sound followed by a growl. 

She opened her eyes and saw that Cody had blocked the attack, caught the blade with his left-handed high block and punched the man in the face with the right hand causing him to stumble before Cody pushed him away to knock him off balance. Cody then grabbed the man's arm to disarm him only to be hit in the nose by attacker's other arm causing him the stumble back. The man went for a slash to Cody's upper torso but was dodged. Cody retaliated by kicking the man in the back of the knee causing his leg to buckle and the man to kneel. He then kneed him in the chest with his left leg. With the power Cody could muster he delivered a swift and hard right-handed punch to the attacker causing him to fall to the ground, dropping the knife in the process.

Cody then pulled his phone from his pocket and tossed it to Tsukasa. "Here take it and call for help."

Tsukasa obliged and called for the police and an ambulance. He walked to the man and pulled him up by his collar and ripped off his mask. Cody then realized who the assailant was. It was one of Keichi's goons specifically the one he knocked out with the metal trash lid. It then clicked the robbery, injuring a friend, what the man said about "wanting him" it was all their plan to get revenge on Cody for getting them arrested. Cody grit his teeth in anger and pulled the man up by his hair forcefully as he screamed in pain. 

"You?" Cody said in plain shock. The man growled as he had his hair pulled but gave Cody a sick smile.

"Where are the others." Cody said in a monotone voice only to be met with laughter. 

"I'm not telling you a damn thi- **BANG** AHHRRGH" Cody punched him in the face while still pulling his hair like he was going to rip it out. The goon was used to delivering beat downs like this but never much in taking them.

Tsukasa sat there in shock she never saw Cody like this before and seeing him like this scared her "I'm going to try this again. Where Are The Others?!" 

"Go to hell" was the only reply Cody got before he punched the goon again this time his nose was bleeding clearly broken. He then spit blood in Cody's face which prompted him to grab his broken nose and twist making him scream in pain.

"This is your last chance or I'll make you unrecognizable to the police." The goon then gasped.

"OK OK, THEY ARE AT THAT SHRINE. THEY ARE BEING HELD THERE PLEASE JUST STOP!" Cody then thanked the man for his cooperation then smashing his fist into his jaw knocking the goon out with a thud he layed on the floor. 

"C-Cody?" Tsukasa said in fear as she was stunned by Cody's brutality. Cody turned around and Fastly walked to her and wrapped his arms around her. They both then heard laughing from the floor the man was in no condition to fight.

"You two don't even get it." The man taunted.

"DONT TALK TO HER DON'T YOU EVEN LOOK AT HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Cody snapped out before walking over to him quails he was still laughing he was about to say something else but Cody heard enough from him. He then delivered a hard-hitting punch to the face while he was on the ground. The man lay there now unconscious.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you" Cody said in a shaking voice as he hugged her tightly. She then felt tears coming from her face again.

"No, but mom is." Cody then rubbed his hand in her hair. 

"No she is still alive you just need to keep the pressure on the injury stop the bleeding. I need you to put pressure around the injury and don't remove the knife." Cody said as he turned around to walk out the door which made Tsukasa stop.

"Wai-Wait where are you going?!" Cody then turned around and touched her face with his hand. 

"To help the others sweetcheeks, I'll leave the door open for the police and paramedics once they are done here send them to the shrine if we wait the people there will either get away or hurt the rest of the family." Cody said in a stern voice as he walked out the door and began running to the shrine to confront the person behind this.

Tsukasa then began to put pressure on Miki's injury and whispered to herself. "Good luck Cody" as she heard sirens in the distance.

" _I'm coming guys I'm going to stop those sons of a bitches."_

 **Part one of this I feel is not perfect with the reveal but I am trying so don't give me much flak alright if you have any questions or advice feel free to let me know, thanks**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours as Cody ran as fast as he could to the shrine to help the family from whatever hostage-taker was there. He remembered where it was because Tadao needed help bringing supplies for a ceremony and Cody offered to carry them as to not tire Inori. He waited until it was over and carried them back to the house but that trip gave Cody the knowledge of how to walk there. " _Kag would tell me I'm being too damn reckless right now and I agree but someone has to do something!"_ Cody thought as he passed another lit street light _._

Maybe two minutes later Cody could see the shrine's gate in eyesight by then he slowed his running and stopped to catch his breath. "Man I'm out of shape." He wheezed. Six deep breaths later and the Dirty blonde walked through the shrine gate to stop whoever held Tadao, Matsuri, Inori, and Kagami hostage.

 **Back at the house**

Tsukasa was still applying pressure to Miki's stomach wound with a towel arms shaking a little as she was running on adrenaline. The thought of her being taken hostage was a little too much to think but she shut it out and concentrated. She heard sirens outside and couldn't determine how far away they were.

"Hang on Mom help is on the way." Her voice trembling a bit as she was almost through this nightmare.

It felt almost like forever before she heard footsteps downstairs and she rushed to get the paramedics and informed them of Miki's injury. They then ran up the stairs and began moving her to an ambulance. Police then arrived and cuffed the unconscious man and carried him to another ambulance. Tsukasa then looked down at her hands to see that they were covered in her own mother's blood. She though how did it turn out like this? Just earlier she and Cody were having the time of their lives, but now they are just pulled into a horror movie.

 **Back at the shrine.**

"What do you want with us!? Where is my wife and youngest daughter? Answer me!" Demanded Tadao as he had his hands bound behind him in a chair with Kagami, Inori, and Matsuri in the same condition.

Yet another man in a ski mask said to Tadao "I don't think you are in any condition to make demands here pal." Inori then spoke up.

"Listen, please don't hurt us and let us go we did nothing to you!" The man laughed to himself and picked at his nails with his own switchblade.

"That honey is actually wrong." He replied coldly which prompted Kagami to try her luck at yelling at the man.

"How so!? You broke into our house with the intention of robbing us, you if any-" The man promptly walked up to Kagami and grabbed her chin placed the blade on her cheek causing her eyes to widen in shock as the man got close to her face.

"If anything little one you have something we want and our boss wants it so if we have to cut up a pretty face like yours then we will." He said still in his cold scratchy voice as he slowly dragged the knife across her face causing her to shut her eyes.

"Stop leave her alone!" Pleaded Tadao as he couldn't stand the sight of someone taunting his daughter like this. The man was going to say something but then reached into his pocket pulled out a cellphone and proceeded to walk out of earshot.

"We need to get out of here." Whispered Matsuri as she tried to break free of her bindings, pulling tugging and twisting her hands but causing the chair to creak.

"Matsuri stop your going to alert him and give us less time." Inori yelled silently. She then turned to Kagami.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked to which Kagami nodded.

"Yeah, he thinks he can intimidate me it won't be easy. Now, what's the plan?"

But before they had time to form any solid plan the man had finished his call and had returned.

"Well shit, that is unfortunate." He said to himself as he looked down at his feet. He inhaled then looked up at the four. "It seems the plan has changed." Matsuri who was still trying to break her restraints then looked at the man.

"Plan? What plan involves this much redoing, huh!?" Her words would have been intimidating had it not been she was restrained. The man looked into her eyes and muttered.

"The fact that our buddy in the house fucked up big time and stabbed the woman in there." At that moment everyone was quiet, shocked and pale. This man just described how Tadao's wife and mother of his children was possibly fatally injured.

"You monsters!" yelled Kagami who held her head down while tears were streaming. Matsuri then spoke up to belittle the robber, her voice emotional but angry.

"How...How could you do that? Do you know how kind of a mother she is, let us out of here now or I swear you will be very sorry!" The man had enough of all of that ruckus and while Matsuri was on her tangent grabbed some duct tape and put a piece over her mouth, she then proceeded to muffle as much as she can before

"Finally some peace and quiet, now if you will let me finish my damn sentence, two more people showed up and took our acquaintance down." He then wiped a tear off Kagami's cheek to get her attention.

"One of them looked exactly like this one." Kagami then looked up at him and demanded what they did to her sister but he finished the sentence for her.

"The other one is the target we were looking for, and that was all the info we could get." He said in while scratching under his mask. Tadao then looked at the man.

"Is my wife okay? Is she being transported to a hospital?" He asked with great concern.

"Probably since our man stationed there fucked up and possibly is in custody right now we will have to assume they called an ambulance and move to Plan B." Kagami then thought _The whole notion of this operation was absurd but now there is a Plan B? What are they after?_ She then remembered what they said earlier, about one of the two at the house being the target.

"Hey what is this target your after anyway?" She said in an inquisitive manner? The man raised an eyebrow, smiled and answered.

"That American of yours has interfered with the boss's business so we are teaching him a lesson." He chucked to himself.

Everyone was shocked all of this was because they wanted Cody. Kagami turned pale again remembering a past event.

"You...you're the one of the guys from the alley who tried to rob us." She muttered out. The man started to clap loudly.

"Damn she figured it out sweetie you are a smart cookie. If you haven't figured out he can't really save you now can he? We already got the amount of money we should have got in the alley times two and where was he when you needed him?" He laughed in a taunting manner. He was having fun with this but was cut short when he heard a voice behind him.

"Right here!"

 **Bam!!**

Before the man had time to react Cody had delivered a right hook to the side of the robber's head which made all watching flinch. He fell to the ground with a thud. Cody stood over the man making sure he didn't kill the man, he didn't. "If anything that's a concussion if I ever saw one." Cody said exhaling from still running through the streets. He then looked to everyone else. "Sorry I'm late." He breathed.

"You sure took your sweet ass time!" Kagami yelled at Cody.

Cody then looked at Matsuri and giggled to himself as he removed the tape from her mouth. "Sorry I'm late guys, damn these guys are sloppy." Tadao wasted no time before nearly yelling at Cody.

"Cody! Is Miki okay?" Cody then took a deep breath and began searching the man's pockets for a tool to help them escape.

"I left Tsukasa with her and we called the police, she will be okay." Then Inori spoke up.

"But he said mother was stabbed and many don't tend to survive." Cody then picked up the man's switchblade and began cutting them free as he began to drone on.

"Mark my words she will make it. I promise!" Cody said with encouragement. Kagami then interjected.

"Cody these men they are from the ally from the day we all met they want revenge and they seem to want you for something." Cody lowered his head.

"I know I realized it back at the house, one of the sick fuckers took Tsukasa hostage." Everyone gasped at hearing that. "But she is okay, I came here as soon as I got the information I needed now let's go."

Just as they were about to walk away from the area Cody noticed the masked man pull out his phone and press a button. He looked at Cody, smiled then said to the phone.

"Do it."

Cody rushed over and kicked the phone from the man's hand and stomped on his hand. The man screamed in pain as he rolled over on his back, Cody then grabbed the man by his neck with both his hands.

"Who was that? Who did you just call!" The man laughed and only said.

"Wait and see, you're so fucke-"

 **Bam!!**

Cody having enough of these men thinking they can hurt whoever they want, take whatever they want decided _fuck it_ and to just beat the man up and let the rage out. He slammed his head against the hard concrete ground.

"You think you can just do whatever you want! It's okay because no one says no! You feel like you control everyone who fears you, Huh!? Is that it?!" He yelled in anger as at the end of each sentence he punched the man in the face with his right hand as hard as he could. He couldn't hear the pleas to stop behind him in his own rage.

He just couldn't control his anger anymore, he just couldn't forgive these people for hurting people he cared about, taking them hostage and stealing valuable maybe priceless items from their house.

"THAT'S NOT HOW THE GODDAMN WORLD WORKS!" Yelling at the top of his lungs he hit the man with his left hand, then his right, then left, then right, this kept going for almost ten seconds until.

"CODY!!" Cody froze as he was about to throw another punch and turned around to see all four Hiiragis standing there shocked at the ferocity they had just witnessed. Tadao then spoke again as it was him that yelled to stop Cody.

"He's had enough, let's go." Cody shook his head to get a grip and stood up, fists clenched so tight he felt like he could break titanium.

"Yea, Sorry let's just get the hell out of here." Cody said while walking past them. Inori then asked.

"Cody you okay buddy?" He nodded.

"Yeah Inori, I just kind of snapped that's all." Matsuri then patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey you saved us back there, I'm proud of ya." She said in a nervous smile. While Tadao nodded.

"She's right you did, Good job Cody." Cody then smiled slightly.

"I wasn't gonna let you down sir, nor am I about to do that now." Then Kagami who had stayed silent at this point then turned to Cody stopping him and everyone else.

"What was that? That wasn't you Cody, I've never felt that much rage since that time you hit the table in frustration." Tadao then intervened.

"Enough Kagami, we all will discuss that later. Now let's just get to the house." Cody then ran his hand down his face, his other hand forward towards Kagami.

"Look, I understand the concern and I appreciate it _._ But you've got to understand I am a person that is easy to make angry if the right buttons are pushed. There are things that just make me absolutely enraged, one of them being evil people who just hurt innocent people who did nothing to them." Cody said in a calm tone. Everyone there could see that Cody had a sad look in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to make this happen to you guys, had I known what they could do to all of you to get to me I..." He was interrupted by Kagami hugging him. Cody says there shocked because she never did this, unlike Tsukasa she wouldn't enjoy his clinginess.

"This was not your fault, none of it was." Cody then looked down.

"Well, It sure damn feels like it."

"You have done many good things and you are not a bad person for this. We all don't blame you for this and we both know Tsukasa doesn't blame you for this." She calmly said to Cody, while everyone else nodded in agreement. Cody then felt a tightness in his throat and his eyes water, he then wipes his eyes and nods. Cody then took a deep breath.

"Thanks guys, but do me a favor and not tell Tsukasa about this alright?" He said with a bit of humor in his voice, causing a laugh from the eldest sisters.

"Alright Cody, we won't let's go." Said Matsuri as they five continued walking.

 **At the shrine gate**

It was about five minutes later and Cody felt his phone ring in his pocket. It was Tsukasa, he quickly answered.

"Hello? Tsukasa? Where are you now?" She replied in a low voice.

"They took me with mom to the hospital to check for shock or something, but I don't remember getting electrocuted." Cody facepalmed.

"That's not what that me- look are you okay?"

"Yeah well, I think." Tadao then heard Cody's conversation.

"Let me talk to Tsukasa, to make sure she is okay." Cody nodded and handed him the phone.

He walked to under the gate. He felt like that looming presence again, from the building, the backyard and now it was closing in. When all of a sudden Cody felt a hand on his shoulder which made him jump.

"Geez calm down Cody." Said an alarmed Kagami, she then noticed his paranoia.

"Wait what's wrong?" Cody then looked at parked van that they four confirmed that the robber used to transport them to the shrine. Cody then spoke while starring at the van getting the attention of all.

"You know that thing when the initial attack is just a ploy? To draw their target in for the real attack?" He said while looking at the van still. Tadao who now had finished the conversation with his daughter walked to Cody and handed him his phone.

"Tsukasa said that there are police at the house with a set perimeter." He then looked to Kagami. "One of them being Konata's cousin Narumi." Cody then spoke up.

"There is something in that van." Inori then gave him a confused look.

"How? We were in the van and saw no one else in there." Cody fired back with.

"Then what's the red lights I'm seeing glaring in our direction?" At first only Cody saw it but as everyone else focused their attention on the backdoor window there was an eerie red light staring into all of their eyes. Just as is the light knew they had seen it a giant metallic arm punched through the back of the van and ripped its door off, out emerged a robot. But it wasn't like the robots Cody had seen earlier that day, this one was more bulky, in the arms especially, had an emblem on the chest piece and looked about eight feet tall. The robot said.

"O.N.I. Weapons system activated."

"What the hell!?" Yelled Matsuri as she took a step back. The robot began to walk towards Cody repeating his words.

"Target spotted" Cody then realized the feeling. Each time he had those fear like feelings back in the abandoned building and the backyard it was this thing it was watching him this entire time.

"Get out of here and get to the checkpoint." Cody told Tadao with fear that the robot could attack them at any second. He then looked at the American like he had lost his mind.

"What? No, we can't leave you behind. Your coming with u-" but before Tadao could finish his sentence Cody looked at the father in his eyes.

"THIS IS NOT A DISCUSSION! Get your family to safety I'll be okay. I'll hold it off." Cody knew that if he did this that he would probably not survive but he needed to buy them time to get to the house.

"Dad let's go!" Yelled Inori as she ran followed by Matsuri close behind her. Tadao sighed knowing he couldn't change Cody's mind and followed his daughters. Kagami looked at Cody one more time before she ran to their house and decided to give Cody encouragement.

"Hey Cody!"

"Yeah?" He said with his hands in the stance he learned, with open switchblade in hand

"Kick its ass!" She yelled as she ran, Cody smiled to himself and cracked his neck.

 _I will._ The robot was about a few steps away now and it said a new phrase.

"Engaging Target, prepare to be exterminated." Cody then backed up keeping its attention on him.

 **("Fermi paradox" by Avenged Sevenfold plays in the background.)**

"Oh yeah? Then come and get me you damn bucket of bolts!" He taunted.

The robot then stopped for a split second then began running with full speed at Cody, each step making a loud thump in the concrete. Before it reached him the machine's Hand's started to shift a bit, about two feet from Cody's reach the robot threw a left jab. It's hand then extended farther than any normal hand with a hydraulic piston of some sort.

"Wha-?" Was all Cody could get out before the metal fist connected with his face, sending him off his feet and on the ground dropping the blade in the process. The machine then retracted the piston back into its hand. It took two steps and stood above Cody looking down on him with red menacing eyes.

"Well someone doesn't play fair." Cody joked as he stared up at the robot who took its right foot and tried to stomp its targets head. But before it could Cody did a roll to the left and swung his right leg up kicking the bot in the back causing it to stumble forward, that bought Cody enough time to climb to his feet and retrieve the dropped blade. As he did the robot turned around slowly and faced him.

This time it was Cody who charged the robot he was going to take it down before it could throw another attack. But it seemed to have predicted this and threw another piston punch but this time Cody had his guard up to block it knocking him back two steps, as it threw another one Cody ran to the side and the fist missed him. Before it could draw it back Cody swiped the blade at the hydraulics causing the hand to operate, making a cut oil few as the left hand retracted unable to make a long-range attack.

Cody then continued his charge as he got closer to the metal he thrust the blade at the chest piece piercing it slightly, he then pulled it out and jammed it in one of the red eyes cracking it and making it flicker. Cody then kicked the robot in the torso and delivered a four-punch combo with knee to the chest which dented the platting causing it to stumble but not enough to disable it because it threw a left punch to Cody's face then a right to his gut then activated the piston shoving the metal in further.

All Cody felt was his face getting punched and then breath getting knocked out of him, The next thing he knew he was on the ground throwing up blood and he was sure that one or two ribs were broken.

"Ohh that's not good." He muttered as he finally felt the wave of pain hit him and hard, so hard that he threw up again out of pain. He collapsed as he saw the feet of the machine walking toward him, then saw his scarred arm and with all his strength rolled to his feet once again clutching the switchblade. It was so extremely painful thing he almost collapsed again but he needed to put distance between him and this robot.

"GAH! _I can't let th-this thing get to them. I promised them th-that."_ Cody then hacked up blood as lead it away, walking like a zombie. He began to walk down a street. He felt his vision begin to fade, his breath was getting heavier yet he still heard the thumps behind him. They were getting louder and louder. Cody turned around to see what the interpreted as his doom heading his way, he fell to his knees with tears forming.

"I'm _sorry guys I can't stop it and did a shit job at hiding it off."_ The robot was mere inches away from Cody now. " _And when it kills me, it will come after you too."_ He closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable to come. " _I failed."_ He heard the whirring of a punch ready to turn his face to pulp but then he heard something familiar. A voice of someone he knew all too well. Cody then opened his eyes

" _Damnit Kagami"_

"HEY! Leave Cody alone you damn brutebot!" She said as she drew its attention to her and it took ten steps towards her and ran, but Cody didn't know that someone was behind him and picked him up by his arms as he fell backward and dragged him behind a parked car. It was after his vision cleared he got a better look at this savior.

"I...Inori?" Cody weakly hacked as he tried to move, but was stopped.

"Cody don't move you look like you are in extreme pain and Kagami is drawing it away." She then proceed to clean the cuts on Cody's face when he grabbed her wrist firmly, alarming her a little.

"You idiots I...I am literally one foot in the grave. You should have got to safety!" He said louder then his injured voice could let him causing blood to leak out of his mouth.

"Maybe but I'm not gonna let you be a punching bag for that thing, be helpless and get yourself killed!" She said wiping his mouth of blood again. Cody then moved to looks at the robot still walking in the opposite direction.

"No, you don't understand. That robot will kill Kagami if it gets too close you have to save her and get back to the house. I'm what it wants." Cody stood up from behind the car and began to walk towards it. Inori wanted to order Cody to stop and to not do something this stupid but she knew he was right so she sat there head lowered.

"When I attack, RUN." He silently yelled as he checked the blade the see if it worked still, earning a nod from his older friend. The steps felt like an eternity before he was in arms reach of it he then noticed something. The robot's legs, its joints hitched every time before it moved.

" _I got you now you metal bastard."_ Cody then jammed the blade into its leg joint and wrapped his arms around the robot so it couldn't get a good sight on him.

"NOW INORI, RUN!" Cody yelled as he spun taking the bot down with him to the ground. Inori ran right past Cody and checked on Kagami to make sure she was okay and ran back to the house.

Cody then retrieved the knife and slammed it into the machines right hand joint, effectively stoping its piston use. Cody then punched the bots dome five times before he cracked the dome. He once more grabbed the knife from the affected joint and went for a head stab.

"Now I've got you." Cody said before putting all he had into the stab. The robot then reacted by grabbing the knife through its hand. It then knocked Cody off of it as it stood above him once again, but Cody made one last move at stabbing the chest plate.

The knife pierced but the robot then grabbed Cody's shoulder, He pulled the knife out and shoved in again but this time the robot pulled him away from the switchblade and pulled him in front of it. Then the robot applied pressure to Cody's shoulder, he winced at the pain of the metallic finger digging into his collarbone and under his shoulder joint. He collapsed to his knees growling at this monster like strength still being applied. Cody began reaching for the knife with his lift arm when all of a sudden.

 **Crunch**

"RRAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" Cody screamed in pain as the robot let go of him at the realization that the robot just crushed his shoulder bone with its hands. Cody collapsed to his knees and left arm his right arm just dangling he looked up at the robot who had a new trick up its sleeve. It's right foot wound up behind it and was going to kick Cody right in the head. Cody still tried to put up a fight as he put his right foot under him, then the kick hit Cody square in the chest and sent him flying back, flipping once midair before landing on his back.

"Target disabled ready for retrieval." said the robot as it planted its foot on Cody's body. At the feeling of the robot applies get pressure to his chest he moaned and coughed up blood that pooled at the back of his throat. He felt like he couldn't breathe like it was squeezing the life from him. Cody had no energy to keep fighting anymore he was just fading, he was so tired.

"I'm sorry Tsuk-" He then passed out.


	9. Special chapter time

**Previously on W.W.C**

 _The robbers got what they came for._

"Run! Get out of here!"

 _Cody is injured and down._

 **Crack!**

"Raaaagghhhh!" The robot then kicks Cody and stands on top of him.

 **Record scratch!**

 _But we are not going that far today._

Cody and Tsukasa sitting chairs then start waving to a camera. Cody then speaks.

"Hello good readers, I'm Cody and today we thought we would take a break from all of the high action, blood pumping, octane action, to bring you lovely people a couple of snippets of fun stuff."

Cody then looks to Tsukasa.

"Right Tsukasa?" Tsukasa who after waving at the camera was in a trance looking at the camera then jumped and began frantically looking around. After realizing where she was she then blushed a bit.

"Huh? Wha...oh yeah." She said in an embarrassed voice. She then put her finger to her chin and looked at Cody.

"Speaking of Cody if that robot injured your shoulder and you are in danger, how are you here?" Cody then began squishing her cheek with his hands.

"That sweet Tsukasa is called plot contrivance, and it wears off the next chapter."

"Okay Cody stop doing that."

Cody then put his arm around her shoulder closely and blurted out.

"And without further interruptions, awaaaay we go!"

"Huh, Cody wha-what are you do-"

 **Title card appears**

 **Snippet one**.

It was a normal day at the Hiiragi home, around sunset. From what Cody heard Kagami and Tsukasa went with Konata and Miyuki to do girl things. Tadao was working at the shrine. Miki, Matsuri and Inori went shopping for things from he heard.

Then Cody got a good idea to entertain himself, he then grabbed his phone. But before he did anything he checked the entire house top to bottom to make sure no one else was there. No one was so he went to the living room and put his phone on the table.

"Alright operation singing is a go." He said to himself.

He had a simple reason for not singing, he was extremely shy when people were around it gave him a butterfly-like feeling when he knew he was being watched. He could do karate tournaments in front of people and control the stage fright it was a different ball game when it came to music. Cody then began to pick a song.

"Well let's start with my favorite." **("Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold begins playing on Cody's phone)** He is singing through the whole song, letting the guitar and drums drown out the worry of six minutes he had. Then the guitar solo came.

"Ohh man the best part, is the third verse it always is." Cody said hyping himself up. He sung it while shaking his head up and down just enjoying his favorite part.

As he finished the song with enough emotion that he had to take a couple breaths, before pausing the song and having a seat.

Without warning, he heard clapping near the entrance to the door of the living room and he froze. He turned his head with his eyes so wide he thought he was about to die. In the doorway was Tsukasa, Kagami, Konata and Miyuki clapping at the little song Cody had just seen.

"Wow Cody that was amazing!" Cheered Tsukasa in amazement as Kagami nodded while smiling.

"It wasn't the best music I've heard but I enjoyed the singing."

"Now he has the spirit of a closet otak-" Kagami then clonked the blue girl on the head.

"Wow now that was just magnificent." Miyuki said while clapping.

Cody sat there eyes as big as diner plates just blinking as he felt wave upon wave of embarrassment hit him. He finally pulled himself together.

"How long were you four watching this?" Cody said looking down blushing.

"We entered the house before you started talking to yourself about a third verse." Konata stated, Cody felt the air leave his lungs like it was his last. Tsukasa then noticed Cody's behavior.

"Cody are you okay? You look funny." Cody then began to talk very fast as his face got more blushed.

"Oh no I'm fine I just wondered why didn't you guys say anything I mean I could have greeted you guys..."

"Cody?" Kagami said in worry as Cody was beginning to turn purple from not taking a breath.

"...since when do you spy on people I mean that's a mean thing to do how would you feel if I." Cody's eyes then begin to roll back into his head

"CODY BREATHE!" Kagami shouted. Cody then took to largest inhale he took in his life, bring color back to his face and gasped a few times before returning to a steady pace of breathing. Tsukasa then sat down next to him, looking at his blushed face.

"Cody, you look a little flushed, are you sure your okay?" Cody only nodded.

"Well as Konata said we came in around that part she described but we didn't want to disturb you and your singing." Miyuki interjected.

"I think we've embarrassed him." Konata said while smiling and causing Cody to reply.

"Tch no me embarrassed that's not happening." Even though everyone even Tsukasa could see this.

"Cody quit lying, you are not fooling us. Kagami said with both hands on her hips. Cody then let out a pitiful mutter.

"Stage fright is a common occurrence with people with social anxiety. It begins when the person anticipates judgment from the crowd thinking it to be negative, which must explain why he panicked when he noticed we were here." Miyuki explained to everyone, causing Cody to chuckle.

"Wow, you are really as smart as they say." Kagami then looked him in the eye.

"So are you embarrassed?" Cody then facepalmed in defeat.

"Fine I admit it, I'm extremely embarrassed. Is that what you want to hear?" Tsukasa then patted his back.

"No Cody it's okay to feel that way, I just didn't know you had a great voice."

"You really think so?"

"Yes do I look like I'm lying?" Cody then looked dead in her eyes.

"Tsukasa half the time you're so zoned out you look like you can stare through a wall." Cody teased as she gasped at the comment.

"I'm just joking bub." He said while patting her head This caused a good laugh from the girls. Konata then interjected.

"So when are you two gonna kiss yet?" This comment caused them both to turn extremely red

"HUH!?" They both said in unison and earning another hard hit on the head from Kagami. The blue-haired girl then rubbed her bruise.

"The brute shows herself and I'll say it was worth it and we should take Cody to one of the karaoke bars."

"Please don't."

 **Snippet two**

Tsukasa was in the kitchen reading a cookbook, checking for the things she needed to use.

"Uh, where is it? Where is it, oh I'm holding it." She said looking for a pan she was using. She then put the necessary ingredients in the pan and put it in the oven.

 _"Now I bake for at least thirty minutes, and this cake will be ready."_ She smiled as she thought of why she made this. 

**20 minutes ago**

Cody was outside cleaning an old shed while Tsukasa, Kagami, and Matsuri were sitting in the kitchen discussing what to eat for lunch.

"Who's turn was it to cook again?" Kagami asked while Tsukasa raised her hand.

"Me." This caused Matsuri to smile giving her an idea.

"You know Tsukasa, Cody has never had anything you cooked before right?" Causing her sister's eyes to turn to dots.

"No... I don't believe he has, why are you asking?" Kagami then smiled as she knew the idea and was playing along.

"You could make him something special." The older twin said.

"Why would I do that and not for everyone?"

"Look we both know you have a thing for him, so we think you can make him a cake and he will appreciate the effort put into it." At hearing the first part of the sentence Tsukasa's ribbon shot up and her face turned bright red.

"Huh? What the heck are you guys talking about?" She sputtered out while her arms we're rapidly waving her arms around.

"We've seen you hang around him a lot recently and all you do is talk about him." Matsuri said with her hand patting her little sister's head.

"You're hanging out with him almost more than me, so he must've tugged at your heartstrings." Kagami teased causing her younger counterpart to turn her head.

"Onee chan!" She squeaked causing both of them to laugh.

"But all teasing aside I feel that something made by you will make his day." Tsukasa's then thought about it.

"Fine I can make him one, but I want it to be a surprise." The two older sisters looked at her and nodded.

"We can make sure he can't get in here for a couple of minutes." Said Kagami patting Tsukasa on the shoulder.

"I mean we just have to distract him we can easily cut the time down by pestering him or asking about American things." She continued.

Tsukasa then got out a cookbook on a small cake. 

"This could work." 

As she got to work the two sisters stepped outside to stall Cody.

 **Present**

Tsukasa was making sure that she made this as perfect as she could. But before she could have time to relax.

 **Ding**

"Oh, it's finished cooking." She said in excitement as she opened the oven, removing the cake and had finished to frosting when Miki walked in.

"Tsukasa do you know where the mail went? Wait what are you doing?" She asked her youngest daughter confused at the scene in front of her. Tsukasa who's face had tinted pink a little tried to think of a valid answer.

"Uhh well mom you see..." Miki then walked over and patted her on the back.

"I already know dear." She said smiling and caused Tsukasa's ribbon to shoot in the air in shock.

"HUH!?" Was her mother a mind reader, how did she know about this? Miki then giggled to herself."

"I have ears Tsukasa. From what I see you have got this and I know Cody will love it, I won't interrupt any longer." Tsukasa then smiled.

"Thanks mom." Causing Miki to smile and leave the room and just in time for the backyard door to open.

 _"Well here I go."_ She thought while taking a deep breath, she then had last minute thoughts that made her stomach flutter.

 _"What if he hates it? What if he is allergic to something in the cake?"_ These what-ifs made her mind race until she heard Cody who clearly sounded exhausted sit down in the living room.

Tsukasa then gathered the courage she had and projected.

"Cody is that you?"

"Yeah."

"How was cleaning the shed." She then heard him exhale loudly and begin to walk to the kitchen. " _H_ _ere he comes"_ she thought.

"It was good until Kagami and Matsuri walked right in and just started asking me the most random things. Like do I look like I know who was doing what during the Meiji period? Do I look like I know what antiques are in that shed?" By this time he was sitting in a chair just ranting not even noticing the cake that was right in front of him, while Tsukasa was just smiling hoping he would eventually notice her creation. "Most importantly what in God's name is a fumof-?"

As Cody finished his rant he noticed a pleasant scent in the air.

"Whatever is being cooked it smells amazing." He said as he looked Tsukasa who sat beside him dead in the eyes. She then twiddled her index fingers while smiling sheepishly.

"Hehe well you see Cody, I thought since you were working so hard that I wanted to surprise you." Cody then looked down and saw it right in front of him.

" _She really did all of this hard work for me?"_ He thought as he look at it and smiled at her.

"You didn't have to do that." He said in a surprised tone as if he was given a gift.

"I wanted to I realized you never had anything that I cooked so here we are. Hehe."

Cody then took a slice and took a bite. Tsukasa was waiting for his reply she saw out in the doorway corner of the doorway Matsuri giving her a thumbs up before disappearing into the living room. As Cody swallowed the piece he took another bite smiling as he did so. Tsukasa just couldn't take the suspense and asked.

"Well how is it?" Cody smiled and poked her cheek.

"It's is amazing! I don't know how you made it this good but I love it." He said while pointing to the cake. Tsukasa felt a wave of relief wash over her and wiped her forehead.

"Great, I'm glad you like it." Cody then set an extra plate in front of her.

"Have some you deserve it. Besides a cake as godly as this should be enjoyed by its maker." He said in the typical "Cody tone" that they've come to know. This sentence caused a shocked look and a bit of a pink tint to her face but Tsukasa then took the piece and munched on it.

"Hmmmn it's so tasty." She felt pure bliss in the cake.

 _"Damn it why is she so cute when she does that look!?"_ Cody thought as he ate more cake.

"I'm guessing you like your own cake then?" Tsukasa nodded in reply but was met by an unexpected hug from Cody.

"Thanks this made my day Tsukasa." Cody said as she laughed silently.

"Your welcome Cody."

As Cody walked out of the room she held her hand over her chest in a happy manner.

 _"I think that went very well."_ She thought as she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to be met with Matsuri.

"Well, Tsukasa Id say you would be a lovely wife." The purple hair on her head shot up like a cat and her face was redder than ever.

"M-M-Matsuri Nee chan!"

 **Snippet three**

"Late night, check. Snacks, check. Horror movie, checkty check well guys I think we are ready." Cody said to a living room full of three Hiiragi sisters and Konata.

Earlier that day Inori had rented a horror movie and wanted to see if anyone wanted to watch it because the parents were going on a two-day vacation or something, she was only to be met with Cody going into vivid detail on American horror cinema. Later at midnight, they decided to camp out in the long room with the stuff they need to get through the film, while Kagami invited Konata over.

"Wait is Tsukasa in the room?" Kagami asked looking for her twin.

"Oh wait there she is." Cody said as everyone turned their heads to see her white as a ghost cowering in the far corner of the room.

"Tsukasa what are you doing? Your gonna miss the movie." Konata exclaimed as Tsukasa then peeped up from her pillow she had buried in her face. She shakily replied.

"I really hate horror movies Kona chan, I don't think I can do it." She held her shaking hand close to her chest as she answered.

Cody then walked over to her and patted her on the back. "If your this scared you don't have to watch if you don't want to, it doesn't make you weak." Cody said in a calm manner. She was going to say something maybe ask if he was sure but before she could.

"It's starting guys, Cody hurry up and get up here I told you that you'll love this." Inori said.

"Look I'll sit back here with you just if you feel that scared is that okay?"

"You...You won't leave?" she squeaked out as he sat right beside her and scooted closer to the tv.

"No bud I have to get my spookameter up." He joked as he rubbed her head in assurance he wouldn't leave, this in turn caused her to smile.

"Atta girl there's that smile." Cody said quietly as she leaned her head on his arm.

About a few minutes after the movie started and cue the mandatory female in the woods being chased by ghost scene and Tsukasa had shoved her face back in her pillow, still leaning on Cody's arm.

"Hey Inori this girl looks a lot like your friend from college right? Kagami asked

"The one who's gonna get murdered? Oh yeah she does." She replied with a mild laugh. Cody then looked at his scared friend again.

"Tsukasa are you okay?" Konata asked noticing Cody.

"Yea...Yeah I'm tired." She replied while she rattled.

"You don't look tired, you look like you've seen more spooks then your spookameter can take which is code for you are scared." Cody said while the movie went on. Tsukasa wasn't going to deny it, she was and they all knew it.

"I feel one of these days you will have to face your fear and watch a whole horror movie. I mean look nothing scary is going on right now."

"Are you sure." Tsukasa muttered from her safety pillow.

"Of course I promise you." He calmly said while rubbing her back. She then proceeded to look at the tv and watch it.

 _"There we go she's coming out the shell."_ Cody thought.

The scene was a person walking through an old building looking for a way out. She like Tsukasa is terrified but is composed enough to walk up the old wooden stairs, she checks to make sure she is safe before opening the door in front of her. Ironically just as she does open the door the ghost is right behind is and slashes the girl with a knife.

Thunder boomed outside of the house. Everyone present jumped at this and Tsukasa screamed and grabbed her pillow again.

"Man there is the violence we rented." Matsuri joked as she laughed with everyone present.

Cody after recovering and laughing to himself for being scared looked at Tsukasa who was lightly crying from her pillow.

"Aw no Tsukasa I'm sorry I didn't know that it would be so sudden." Cody said while consoling her.

"You liar." She lightly sobbed somewhat adding impact to this. Cody continued to apologize.

"Look I won't do that again, you don't have to watch any more of this if you don't want to." He said.

About near the end of the movie Cody felt something warm latch around his arm, he looked to see Tsukasa having his arm in a vice grip while somewhat watching.

"Wha...I said you don't have to watch it if you don't want to." He told her still surprised at what he saw.

"I'm gonna face the fear one very small bit a-." But before she could finish a scream was heard from the tv and she buried her face in Cody's arm.

 _"This is very cute but she's practically torturing herself."_ He thought as he felt her look up at the tv again.

"Don't force yourself buddy it's almost over." He told her only to get a nod in reply.

As the movie ended everyone stood up and stretched. As Cody later down on the floor to sleep he noticed Konata and Kagami hover near him.

"It was sweet of you to keep Tsukasa somewhat calm." Kagami said.

"Yeah I would only scare her more." Konata said while waving her arms around like a ghost or something.

"That's cruel blue." Cody said as he closed his eyes. As he finished saying this Cody heard Tsukasa enter the room again.

"Well that was scary." She said in a calmer tone but jumped at more thunder outside.

"Still scared Tsukasa?" Matsuri joked at the sight, causing her to get flustered.

"No it's just a thunderstorm and they can make you jump sometimes. right?" Cody then interjected.

"Yeah if they're too close."

Just as they were about to turn off the lamp lightning boomed again and the power went out.

"Whoa! That's not good well come on let's go to sleep. Inori ordered as everyone found a comfortable spot to lay down and sleep.

 **About two hours later**

The storm was going on strong outside and Cody was laying down and could hear something. But he didn't know what it was only as it repeated itself did Cody know it was his name being said. He opened his eyes and saw Tsukasa poking him, he could see her because they lit candles for lighting until the power came back on.

"What is it Tsukasa?" Cody groaned not liking the fact he was awoken from his sleep.

"I can't sleep is it fine if I talk to you?" Cody wanted to honestly say no but he knew that she was probably scared still so he sat up.

"Fine what is it?" He said while sitting up.

"How do you become so brave?" She shyly said.

"What?"

"I mean the fact that you can barely get scared of anything." Cody smiled to himself.

"It's not that but I'll let you in on a secret." The Tsukasa's head tilted a little.

"What?"

"Well, when I was little I was scared mostly of the dark." He said as he motioned around him to the darkroom. Tsukasa then looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes terrified, when I'd have a nightmare I would bury myself under pillows for safety." She then giggled at the thought.

"Wow, that's not like you."

"That's was the old me Tsukasa, he's dead I'm the new me." Cody said causing both to laugh lightly.

"But after a while you have to realize it's not going to hurt you, like the movie it's not real. It can't come through the screen and hurt you." She then nodded in agreement.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to get me a glass of water I'm thirsty buddy." Cody said as he stood up, grabbed his phone light and headed to the kitchen, leaving Tsukasa alone in the dark room with all of the others who were asleep.

"Wait don't leave me alone."

 **One glass of water later**

After returning to the hallway Cody could see the candlelight glow in the room. "I'm now better but you didn't need to cling to me the whole time." Cody said while turning off the light of his phone, causing Tsukasa to avert her eyes in embarrassment.

"Well it was dark and I felt a little uhh..." Cody then put the words together for her.

"Scared?" She nodded and Cody joked.

"It's okay your bodyguard is here." She then giggled but stopped after noticing something, at the other side of the hallway. She clutched Cody's arm a little tighter.

"Do you see that?" She said nervously while pointing down the hall. Cody then stared and couldn't see it with his vision adjusting.

"No, but I hear footsteps, did anyone leave the living room?" Cody said while his eyes adjusted to the sight but then they both heard a voice. It wasn't from any of the sisters or Konata even though she would play tricks like this Cody knew that it wasn't her.

"No one has but I see my presence has been known." It sounded to be a feminine voice and was in a creepy tone that made Cody's hair stand up. It then continued.

"Now who's soul shall I steal first?" It then proceeded to let out a laugh making both Cody and Tsukasa turn white as paper.

"Gh-Gh-Gh" Tsukasa only could stutter

"S...Stay back I know Karate." Cody said with fear in his voice, this clearly caught him off guard. Cody's threat made the shadow laugh even more.

"Ohh if you will put up a fight then your good friend there will be fun too." The comment made Tsukasa start shaking and Cody held his arm in front of her.

"You're getting through me first."

"Well fine." The shadow said as it approached at a fast pace, Cody backed up as he saw the shadow move its hand fast. One second later Cody felt something warm hit his face and Tsukasa let out the most bloodcurdling shriek he had ever heard.

"Tsukasa what is-" he stopped seeing that her shirt had a stain of red on it, causing him to freeze and stare in horror as she fell to her knees. Whatever this shadow had just done injured Tsukasa. Cody rushed to his friend and held her in his arms looking at the injury.

"Hold on buddy hold on!" He yelled he didn't care about waking the others up anymore he just had to save his friend. Tsukasa then blinked twice and touched the wound.

"It doesn't hurt." She said in surprise

"What?" She then sniffed the blood and licked it.

"Cody this is jam." Cody sat there and did the same thing with the blood on his face.

"Your right that means your okay?" She nodded and smiled embarrassed at causing such a fiasco.

"I think so."

"Wait then who is?" Cody then turned the flashlight on his phone again to see the identity of the shadow. Who they saw shocked both of them.

"Miki!?"

"Mom!?"

Miki laughed as she approached the two. "How was my performance? I'd say it was scary for both of you."

"How are you here? I thought you and dad went on that vacation." Tsukasa said with confusion.

"Well It got delayed until tomorrow and I heard that you guys were having a scary time so I thought I'd join in on the fun. We got back around the middle of your movie night." Cody then pointed to Tsukasa's clothes.

"How did you hit her with jam of all things from across the room?" She then pulled out a spray bottle.

"Well, I'd say your reactions were priceless." She said while Tsukasa teared up.

"That was very mean." Miki then hugged her daughter.

"Sorry if it makes you feel better my mother did that exact same trick to me when I was your age." Cody then laughed.

"Man that voice you put on gave me the creeps, I mean I froze for a second." He said in amazement.

"Well thanks." She said in the creepy voice. Just as they were wrapping up the door opened. "I'll walk Tsukasa to her room so she can change." She continued.

"Did Tsukasa get scared by the, Wait mom when did you get here!?" Matsuri said in shock not expecting her mother to be home. Just after you can here Inori yawning.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you their vacation got rescheduled to tomorrow?"

"No!" They all said in unison.

"Whoops my bad guys."

 **Back to Cody and Tsukasa**

"And there you have it three somewhat canonical snippets of the story!" Cody said while flailing his arms.

"Man mom really got us, did she? Hehehe" Tsukasa laughed.

"Yes she did." Cody then points to himself. "Anyway I'm Cody and that's Tsukasa." He rubs his cohost on the head when saying her name.

"Join us next time when we-"

 **Beep beep**

"Oh god, Tsukasa my plot contrivance is almost up. QUICK QUE THE END CARD

 **End card is displayed**

"Hey Tsukasa wanna go get food?"

"I would love that."

"Now where can we find a Shoney's around here?"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cody laid on the ground for about ten minutes unconscious with the foot planted on him. The last thing he remembered was his arm in the grip of the robot and it crushed it in its palm. He opened his eyes to see a light approaching him getting closer and closer meanwhile he heard a rumbling on the ground. Finally, it stopped and the lights turned off Cody then realized it was a vehicle. He tried to move but an extreme wave of pain hit him like a freight train causing him to moan on the ground to which to didn't notice. The door opened and out stepped two men both dressed in black gear. The robot then let its foot off of Cody's chest causing him to try to breathe without all of the pressure but as he did he coughed very hard. One of the men approached him and kneeled to check on his injuries.

"Well, shit get the boss on the phone! Tell him that his plan may need to wait!" He yelled at the other while Cody could only observe while hacking and sputtering.

"Are you kidding the boss has been waiting a while for this and all of the plann-" He was cut off by the first man.

"He can't do that if he's dead, one of his lungs has collapsed." The other man shrugged while pulling out a phone.

"Fine but if we get yelled at I'm gonna kick your ass." He said as he made the call.

Cody looked up to see the first man pull out a syringe which made Cody's fear of needles go into overdrive. He tried to swat the needle away to keep its contents from entering his bloodstream but to no avail as the man grabbed his broken shoulder and pushed the needle in. As the man injected the contents into his right arm he spoke as Cody's vision began to fade.

"Sorry about that, need to make sure you can't do more damage to us or you." As Cody faded out he could see the men loading him into a van. Cody couldn't move to do anything but sit there and pass out.

Once one of the men finished his phone call he pressed a button on a tablet that was on his wrist. "The boss told us to send the bot to hunt down all witnesses." He said as he got back in the van.

The robot then said, "Order received, hunt down all witnesses." As it marched down the street.

 **A couple minutes earlier**

As Inori and Kagami ran away from the fight Kagami looked at Inori in disbelief that they would leave Cody behind in that state of injury.

"What are we doing we need to get back there." She yelled as Inori stopped.

"Cody chose to stay behind, I want to help him and I tried to convince him, I really did but he said he would hold it off." She replied.

"That idiot better not try to be a hero and die." The little sister said her voice shaking a bit feeling afraid for her friend. But before Inori could tell her he would make it they both heard a sound that made them feel sick.

"RRRAAAAAGGGARRGGHH!" Cody's scream could be heard for about the entire street block. Kagami turned to run back but Inori picked her sister up and ran as fast as she could to the house.

"I-Inori what are you doing!? We've got to go back! Please don't leave him behind!" Kagami begged her as Inori ran as fast as she could to the house trying to ignore the sound. As much as she wanted to go back she knew it would be a death sentence for both of them.

When they reached the house there was a police blockade set up and many flashing lights. One officer approached the two and said on his radio.

"I've got em, sir." He said as he took them to the center of the blockade where Tadao was frantically looking for them.

"There you are, I was about to go back out there! Are you two okay?" He asked Inori nodded as he hugged his daughters. "Let's go officer Narumi is going to drive us to the hospital to make sure Tsukasa and Miki are okay." He said as he walked away but was stopped by Kagami.

"What about Cody? Dad, we can't leave him behind." Tadao took a deep breath and looked down.

"We've done all we can, now we just need to let the police get to him." He said leaving out the part of him saying " _and pray they are not too late."_

Yui Narumi had heard about Cody from Konata and when she got the call for all available units to head to the Hiiragi house with ten units, she answered and was about to give her cousin friends a ride to the hospital. "Alright Mr. Hiiragi we're ready to go, just need to tell the chief." She said as she went to the officer in charge.

"Sir I'm going to take them to visit their injured family members at the hospital." She said as she fixed her collar. The officer then replied.

"Narumi if your gonna do that, just do it we've got reports of one more injured man out there and I've sent a swat team to find him. we-" but before he could make his statement his radio went off.

"What is it Kurosawa, this better be important."

"Sir there is a big robot with weapons on it heading to your position and it's pissed!" Everyone in earshot stopped in their tracks even the family stopped.

"Repeat that officer?" The chief said. He was met with the sound of submachine gunfire over the radio.

"FUCK NAGAMORI IS DOWN! TAMAKI GET OUT OF THE GAAH-" the radio transmission abruptly ended and static could only be heard. The chief looked at his sidearm.

"Narumi your gonna have to postpone that carpool, Everyone lock down the blockade nothing gets in or out." Yui tried to object.

"But sir."

We can't risk whatever is out there taking out the car as you leave we need to stop it." He said as he trafficked other officers to get ready for what was ready to attack.

"Sir with all respect where it's due you just sent a swat team out there and they got cut down like weeds we need to get out of here." Tadao interjected hearing the radio. The chief looked at him.

"Sir let me do my job."

But before anyone else could say any argument they heard the unmistakable loud thumping of steps around the corner of the street.

"Oh no no no, how did it find us? We've got to get out of here!" Kagami panicked. At saying that Tadao pulled her behind him and took cover behind the swat van with Matsuri and Inori. About five armed officers took cover behind their vehicles weapons drawn.

Their fears were confirmed when they saw a blood-covered robot turn the corner of the street and stop, about five yards away. Yui took cover behind a car close to the swat van. The robot stood and began walking towards the blockade.

"Targets spotted." It's monotone voice said as it continued. Two officers ran around to flank it and were in the open with no cover.

"Stop...right now." He said knowing the metal beast had obliterated a swat team, the other officer turned to him.

"Did you ask it that? It's a robot shoot the damn thing now!"

 **Blam! blam!**

The two open fire with their sidearms on the robot. Sparks flew as 9mm bullets were deflected off its armor. When they ran out of ammo the bot had stopped walking and turned it head their way.

"Threat detected." Its right hand then began to shift and twist until its hand was gone, only a cannon. It charged up a blue energy in the barrel while the sound of crackling could be heard. Then when it was completely charged it fired punching through one of the officers and striking one of the cars. The other officer tried to run back to cover begging for help but was blasted in the back as well and he too was deceased.

"Holy...FIRE!" The chief ordered as all officers unloaded a hail of bullets at the robot as it returned fire. Each shot that hit the robot made it stumble and stop but not go down.

"My god Cody fought that!? It's literally shooting lasers at us!" Matsuri yelled as she looked at the oncoming firefight only to be pulled down to the ground by Tadao.

"Keep your head down!" As he pulled her down a blue blast clipped the side of the van where Matsuri's head would've been, she then froze. Kagami and Inori yelled in fear as one nearly missed the two.

"Thanks."

The fight raged on as the robot approached a car. The officer ran and pistol-whipped it only to be punched so hard he flew back hitting Yui's car, she ran and dragged him into cover as she witnessed another officer get blasted two times. She froze as it turned its attention to her, it's cold bloody stare just made her freeze like it was the end. But as it charged up a blast she felt someone grab her collar and yank her to cover just narrowly missing death.

"Narumi what the hell are you doing!?" The chief yelled as he checked the pulse on the injured officer.

"That thing can't be stopped it won't die." She muttered, wondering if it was a monster, not a machine.

"Wait-" Inori shouted at the edge of cover. Remembering back when Cody jammed the joints "When Our friend fought it he did something to its joints try shooting those!" Another blast clipped the van as she finished her strategy. The chief was astonished.

"Alright everybody shoot the joints now!" He commanded as he shot its head. Yui then shot three times at its leg joint while running to the van and taking cover. She looked at Tadao and handed him her sidearm.

"Use this and cover me for a second." She then ran into the back of the van.

"Wha... Wait Narumi!" He protested but she already was gone.

"I don't know how to use these." He said as he blind fired around cover twice. Then saw it look in his direction he cursed under his breath while he kept firing along with the chief and the other officers at it. Then when it seemed like Yui would never show up and the robot shot one more officer in the lower torso she dove out of the back of the van with a shotgun in hand taking cover behind the car with the chief.

"You sure took your time didn't you?" Kagami yelled

"Sorry, I found this." She then handed the chief the shotgun and traded for his sidearm. Yui then ran to the left drawing its attention away from the others as she shot its right knee joint causing it so trip, then Tadao shot the left hip joint.

"Now!" The chief then shot its right shoulder disconnecting the arm from the body, then the left leg causing it to fall to the ground. The robot tried to lift itself upon its left arm to try to keep fighting only to be stomped on by another officer.

"I don't think so." He said as the chief and Yui walked up to it. They all shot head and neck joint of the robot plus with the added power of the shotgun, the robot had no head left. When the smoke cleared what remained was a bunch of wires and a smoking metal. Yui walked over to its head and picked it up.

"Well, my husband defiantly won't believe this." She said while inspecting the head. Kagami then walked up behind her.

"I don't think Konata will believe this either." This causing Yui to laugh lightly but before they could do anything else the eyes on the robot lit back up causing both to yell in surprise and Yui to drop the head on the ground. It's malfunctioning robotic voice said.

"Must...obliterate...kill...Target...system failure imminent-" as it continued Matsuri stomped on it repeatedly.

"DIE, JUST DIE ALREADY!!" She yelled in frustration as she punted it down the road. Inori came up behind her and restrained her.

"Enough it's finished, we destroyed it." She assured as Tadao approached Yui.

"Officer Narumi, I believe this is yours." He said handing her back her sidearm. The chief then walked from a car to the group.

"You did a great service today. Without your help, we would've lost more officers." He told Inori while patting her shoulder causing a smile.

"It wasn't me that figured it out sir, it was our friend and we don't know where he is please find him." The chief nodded.

"We will do what we can, right now we need to get medical here and a unit to clean that up." He said motioning to the robot. "Other than that Narumi take them to the hospital we've kept them long enough."

"Yes sir." She replied as they piled into her car and drove away. Kagami looked back staring at the carnage that just unfolded.

"Good thing Tsukasa wasn't here."

"Agreed." Said everyone in unison.

"I'm just glad you're all safe." Yui said.

"Not all of us." Replied Kagami.

 **At the hospital**

"Wow really!?" Tsukasa asked while in a medical bed. "He really fought a robot?"

"Yeah, but we don't know where he is." Inori said sparing the detail of Cody screaming from afar. Kagami understood why her older sister didn't say anything. Tsukasa was not Injured but needed an overnight evaluation just in case so all sisters stayed with her and talked about their experience in the past few hours.

"Where is Cody?" She said with concern. Kagami took a breath.

"He's out there...we don't know if he is missing but he fought off these people to make sure we got here safely." Her twins sisters face paled when she heard that.

"He...will he be..." she was lost for words all they had to do was hope.

Tadao had gone to see how Miki was she had just gotten out of surgery and wasn't expected to wake up for a few hours but other than that she was okay. "If Cody hadn't have acted when he did she might've died," a doctor told him. He sat there holding her hand.

 _"Cody thank you."_ He thought as he sat there, the night was just too tiring. Yui just stood by the door "At least the man who did the is in custody." She said with sympathy Tadao just looked at her.

"But we lost Cody. He may not have been at the house long but he has done so much for us Officer Narumi. I told him not to stay behind I told him..." Yui then spoke up. Trying not to let Tadao guilt trip himself.

"Don't forget we have two suspects in custody, one of them might know where Cody is, so don't worry."

"It's mainly Tsukasa I'm worried about, she was the most shy of my daughters and Cody...I think he might be important to her, you know." He continued.

"Don't worry Mr. Hiiragi we will get to the bottom of this and get him back, I promise you." Yui walked out of the room. Tadao just nodded and stared out the window observing the rain that was falling.

 **With Cody.**

Cody awoke with a splitting headache and pain down his right arm. His vision focused and saw that it was quiet and he could hear the beeping of a heart monitor. He tried to move to look but felt an excruciating amount of pain in his chest causing him to sharply exhale. When he tried to move he realized couldn't move his body, he was strapped down to a table with his right arm in a cast tied down at a ninety-degree angle to prevent further damage to his shoulder while his other arm was just tied down below him.

"What the fu...WHERE AM I!? Hello?" He yelled still trying to move out of his restraints. He could hear footsteps more than one person. Cody cursed as he tried to move and break loose of the tables grip but the double doors opened and a flash of light blinded him before he heard the door close.

"Get in there now!" A man with a rifle ordered a man in what looked to be his forty's or fifties in the same room as him. The man didn't put up a fight and just complied.

"Keichi wants him to be useful so if he dies.." the man motioned his gun towards the man. "So do you."

"Why are you doing this Takuro? He isn't right and he will use the company to hurt many innocent people that's against what we stand for!" The man protested not afraid of the gun pointed at him but stopped when Cody groaned in pain. Takuro only said.

"I'm sorry sir I'm not allowed to follow your orders anymore. Now get to work!" He slammed the door and locked it. The man rushed to Cody's side and unbound him only to be met with Cody gripping his arm.

"Whoa calm down I'm here to help." The man said as he grabbed Cody's casted arm and put it in a sling.

"You probably have so many questions right now." He stated but before he could finish Cody growled.

"Where the fuck am I? And where is that motherfucker that did all of this?" The man then continued as if he heard nothing from Cody.

"You might want to take it easy, you had three cracked ribs a broken collarbone and a punctured lung. I helped save your life and am here to make sure you recover as best as possible." Cody grit his teeth.

"That didn't answer my question, Where am I and who are you?" That man took a deep breath.

"Well, I believe an introduction is in order. I'm Dr. Nori, CEO of Sigma robotics. We are both currently in this situation because of luck." Cody arched an eyebrow.

"You...are the CEO of Sigma robotics? And now you are being held prisoner here?"

"I know you're wondering about what has happened I'll fill you in but we've got to stop him."

"Slow down, who do we need to stop?"

"My son. I always knew Keichi was one to go overboard but...but this? I never thought him to be thi-."

"Wait a minute what did you just say about your son?"

"Keichi...He is my son."


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello before the chapter begins I would like to thank everyone for their support. I tried very hard on the last couple of chapters to make sure the L.S. Characters seemed like themselves and add action at the same time(it's not easy for me.) well without delay I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 10

"Did you just say Keichi? The fucking bastard who orchestrated all of this is your son? That gangrene looking bastard, He is your son?" Cody asked with a deadpan look on his face. Dr. Nori could see that the American was not happy.

"You...you deserve the truth. Keichi is my son and he has caused you and your friends great troub-"

 **Whack!**

At the confirmation of that he was his son Cody took three steps and punched Dr. Nori in the face as hard as he could with his left arm, making the doctor grasp his face and stumble back on the floor. Cody grit his teeth.

"Do you know what he has done! Huh? That fucker is your son and you let him do this? He has done enough today to earn himself a DEATH WARRANT!!"

Cody yelled in anger with his voice cracking in rage. Dr Nori stuck up his hands in defense.

"I understand you're angry, trust me I never intended for any of this to happen." He coughed out. 

"Then what did you intend!? For him to rob me and my friends! For him to hold my friends hostage! For him to stab my best friend's mother! Did you intend that!" Dr Nori could see that Cody was emotionally affected and had a lot of anger that his own son caused.

" _Keichi what have you done?"_ He thought as Cody just looked down at the floor. Dr. Nori then spoke.

"Cody I am so sorry for what he has done. If I had known what he was planning, I would've stopped him. But you have to trust me on this we've got to stop him before he hurts any more people." Cody then released his grip on Dr. Nori. Cody then started to cough and wince in pain as he fell to his knees, Dr. Nori rushed to his side.

"Hey take it easy as I said you've sustained injuries that could take months to heal but you're in luck." Cody looked up at the doctor. Nori then pulled out an empty syringe and placed it on the table.

"I've injected you with nanobots that repair damaged cells faster than the body's natural healing process. In other words, you should be back to your normal self in a few days rather then a few months and the bots will die when their job is done." He did notice that the excruciating pain was filled significantly in his shoulder and body. Cody then said in between coughs. 

"Why...are you...helping me?" Cody knew Keichi was out revenge and knowing how he was in the same room as his father, he didn't act like his son.

"Because I want you to trust me, my son wants to hurt you but I want to help...that's what my company is or was built on." He said as he offered his hand to help Cody up.

"You get one chance, don't piss me off." Cody said as he took the hand of the doctor to help him up. He may have been his father but Cody could see that he was remorseful. Dr. Nori saw no point in leaving Cody in the dark so he cut to the chase.

"We have to stop Keichi before he does something that will endanger the lives of many people, not just your friends." Cody raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"He is going to use the mass production capabilities of the company to build an autonomous robotic army to unleash on the country, if not the world." Cody froze.

"What...please tell me your joking?"

"He wants to gain more power now that he has the company at his heel." Cody interrupted him.

"Wait Wait Wait just how exactly did he get control of a multimillion-dollar corporation and be able to make robots able to amount to an army?"

Dr. Nori then explained how Keichi turned his company against him. Used his work for good as a tool for his own gain. The room was quiet only echos of the vent being heard.

 _"No that's not disturbing at all."_ Cody thought. He looked to Dr. Nori with an inquisitive look.

"Nori, I have a question...what caused Keichi to do all of this?" Dr. Nori exhaled and took a deep breath.

"I was not really the best father I'll admit, I was so busy with work that I never noticed that he was more violent than other children. He just seemed to enjoy hurting things that can't fight back. I tried to help him...god I tried so damn hard but in the end I just gave up on him."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." Cody said at the look of the father's sorrow.

"No, you have a right to know." He said as he opened a laptop and began typing for the tenth time.

"Damn! He's made alterations to the standard Sigma drone. It's now just a walking machine that will destroy anything it touches."

"Was that what he sicked on me?" Cody asked only to be met with the Doctor shaking his head.

"No, it was a prototype that was meant for mining but was deemed too dangerous for production. He has taken regular factory based Sigma drones and he has rigged them with weapons." Cody took a look at the screen and confirmed that it was the robot that he sent after him. He read the schematics of the apprentice one of a kind prototype.

"Yeah except the one he sent me had two damn hand pistons. Hmmm...The O.N.I. Drone...Wait this thing can shoot fucking lasers!?" Cody said in shock causing Nori to laugh.

"Well no, it's was an electromagnetic system that Keichi modified into what you could say a gauss weapon." Cody wipes sweat off his forehead.

"Anything else I'm missing?" Dr. Nori looked at Cody with frustration in his face.

"Don't get me started, he's turned all of the drones and bots into killing machines. The fact that my bots are being used on the public instead of helping them is sickening." Cody just remained silent. Dr. Nori continued.

"So far he just made the standard humanoid drone as I said and weaponized it with an ion cannon which I'm the data I've collected are called 'drones' basically his foot soldiers." Cody felt sweat drop down his forehead.

"So what will happen if we can't stop him unleashing the robots?" Cody said while sitting and looking at his cast.

"Who knows? My guess is that he will gain control over japan with them. Many will die I am sure of that."

"Well...shit." Cody said realizing what was at stake.

"If we can get out of here and deliver this override code to the control room, I believe we can possibly stop him." Cody then realized what he was saying.

"You're saying we are going to save the world by overriding a bunch of killer robots?" He said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"If we get out of here...yes." A little red light was flickering and Dr. Nori began to turn off the laptop while cursing under his breath.

"Someone's coming." Cody turned to the doors then back to the CEO.

"What do we do?" Cody whispered frantically.

"Act natural...don't mention codes or any means of escape, it makes him angry." He whispered back. Both bracing for what was coming.

They both soon heard the doors open and metal footsteps walked in. It was two factory issue drones with arm cannons. 

"Uhhh...hello?" Cody said while waving with his good hand. To which the robots didn't reply. They both then heard three more sets of footsteps down the hall. An all to familiar voice was heard emerging from the machines followed by two armed henchmen dressed in black gear.

"I see you are enjoying our hospitality." Keichi said with a grin on his face finally coming face to face with the person he wanted to get back at. Cody's mind as soon as he saw him just flooded back to the memories of the house and the shrine. He clenched both of his fists causing pain to his broken arm. He grit his teeth and glared at the man who caused all of his problems. Dr. Nori then put his hand in front of Cody to keep him from doing something that could kill them both.

"Cody don't do anything rash." He said causing his son to laugh.

"Yeah, it would be a real shame if you couldn't get back to your sweet girlfriend. Haha" Cody took a step which in turn caused the robots and guards to raise their weapons. Dr. Nori then took the chance to try to disarm the situation.

"Keichi...please listen to reason! Stop what you're doing before this gets any worse, you have broken many laws of robotics." Keichi then grinned.

"Well your definition of reason is me not using the robots to gain absolute power and eliminating anything in my path, so I will decline." He then turned to Cody. "Then there's you a foreign man in the way of me and my plans but you thanks to you you've helped me see what I can do to the world." 

Cody whispered something that could let be heard by no one. 

"What is the fact that you've lost sunk in yet?" He scoffed. Cody then looked stared at Keichi full of malice.

"I'm gonna kill you." He said in a very quiet but angry tone. Dr Nori was shocked and almost horrified at what he had just said. The room went silent as Keichi approached Cody until they were three steps apart.

"I'm sorry...what was that? I don't think I heard that right please speak up." Keichi whispered in a taunting manner. Cody just kept staring him in his eyes not falling for his taunts.

"It won't be now nor tomorrow but-" He wiped his eye and sniffed remembering all the details. "After what you did...to Miki...to Tsukasa...to ME. I'm gonna kill you." He continued. Keichi then gave Cody a glare and then chuckled.

"Yeah...sure you are." He said as he hit Cody in the chest knocking the wind from him. Dr. Nori tried to help Cody but the bots had their cannons pointed for him to not interfere. Keichi snapped his fingers and the two men began beating Cody.

"Keichi...son stop PLEASE!" Nori begged as his son turned around.

"If you say one more word, I will cut your tongue out and staple your mouth shut! He has those nanobots so he should recover from this just fine." He yelled back as they dragged Cody to the door. Cody tried to break free but one guard planted his foot on Cody's broken arm making him scream in agony only to be kicked in the chest. Cody looked up saw who he would describe as evil itself looking down on him. 

"You and I have catching up to do." The ringleader said as he hit Cody one more time as they dragged him out the door. Keichi looked at the robots. 

"If he tries to escape, kill him." He ordered the robots as he walked out behind the two guards. The robots then looked at the doctor. One said in its robotic voice. 

"Order 492 has been authorized. Please comply and your safety will be assured." Dr. Nori cursed as he went back to his laptop to plan. _" good thing These robots can't think to examine my laptop for an escape route...that's our advantage."_ He then thought of what Cody said earlier and what Keichi was doing.

"Cody...you've gotta hold on." He said to himself.

Cody was being dragged down long corridors and hallways. There were so many that the whole place looked like a labyrinth. He kept struggling to break free from the guard's grip but they had a firm hold.

"GRRAH You...let go of me!" He yelled as they turned a corner. Cody saw that they were heading to a pair of double doors. When they entered the room he saw an operating table. In the same room was a white scrubbed doctor. The guards let go of Cody and forced him to his knees as Keichi walked around to the front of them.

"You've been a thorn in my side American, you've shown me that you have talents and skill but you still won't give up and comply. I wonder what drives people like you. Is it hate, passion, someone you care about?" He asked as he kneeled down to Cody's level only to have Cody glare back. 

"It's a shame really. You could be of important use to the company so I'll give you a chance. Join me and you can have as much power as you want!" He continued while waving his hand in the air like he was giving a speech. 

"A chance or an ultimatum? I know you were spying on me with that fucking drone. Planning everything you were gonna do. Every now and then I could notice it, in that building, outside the house." Cody replied causing Keichi to nod.

"Yes you are correct I wanted info on you and let's say I learned a lot." Cody then head-butted him in the nose causing him to fall over.

"Did you learn something from that you fucking pathetic excuse of a human being!?" He laughed as one of the guards slammed Cody to the ground. The other guard rushed to Keichi's side to help him up to which he denied his help and stood up wiping the blood from his nose. He then looked at one of the guards who had his pistol drawn and pointed at his head.

"You just made a big mistake." He said angerly as he walked to the operating table. Cody knew something bad was about to happen but he didn't want to give this guy the satisfaction of seeing his fear. Keichi came back with and handed one guard a plaster cast saw.

"Get the cast off, he won't be needing it." He said handing it to the guard holding down Cody. He did as his boss ordered him to and removed the cast from his arm. Cody was forced on to the operating table. Both guards began strapping Cody down to the table limb by limb except his right arm.

"Now, of course, your going to pay the price for crossing me." Keichi said in an entertained voice, he then smiled. "Cut off his hand and begin the augmentation." He ordered the doctor to the right of Cody. Cody felt rage and panic flood in as he felt something right get wrapped around his arm. Cody saw Keichi walking away followed by his guards as the doctor picked up a syringe.

"YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! GET ONE OF YOU CRONIES TO DO YOUR DIRTY WORK...YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHAT KIND OF MAN ARE YOU?" Cody was yelling at Keichi who stopped in his tracks. He stopped at the door and turned his head.

"I'll be sure to send her your hand." He laughed as he left the room and the doctor lined up the needle on his forearm below the elbow. Cody felt a needle pierce his hand and a few seconds later he was unconscious.

A doctor was in Keichi's office explaining the procedure 

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? This surgery is highly experimental and dangerous." He stated. 

"You said he was a perfect candidate." Keichi replied as he saw what was being done in another room.

"Yes but we're talking about replacing his hand with a bionic prototype that is implanted into his bones and nerves which his body could reject and fusing shifting metal into the forearm."

"We don't just give him the prototype doctor. We give him a regular company prosthetic and once I break his will, then I give him the prototype." Keichi said as he gave permission to start the surgery. The doctor looked puzzled.

"And what if he try's to escape with it?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter that prototype is one small step in the road to project SIGMA both can be destroyed."

Cody would occasionally open his eyes and see what was being done but it all felt like a dream state. He saw that they sawed off his right hand at the wrist and was connecting metal to his amputated arm only to fall back asleep. 

When Cody woke up he noticed that he wasn't completely restrained and that a red hot pain was searing through his right arm. He moved his arm to see only to not be met with his own hand but a robotic hand. He also saw smooth metal sticking out of the top of his upper forearm instead of skin it was all metallic. Cody then realized what he saw in that dream wasn't fake it was all real. They had unnecessarily amputated his right hand. Cody moved his hand around and found that it was almost like his normal hand. Cody grit his teeth in utter rage. He noticed that a doctor was walking up to him. 

"Oh he's awa-" before he could finish Cody had grabbed the doctor's throat with his robotic hand and began strangling him, an alarm went off and more doctors accompanied by armed guards ran in and sedated him causing him to let go of the doctor.

Dr Nori still was on his computer being watched by the robots when four guards came in rolling a table with Cody strapped to it. Nori saw Cody's right arm and was horrified.

"Oh my...god. WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" He ordered his once-loyal security. One of them only replied. 

"Orders Sir, stand down bots you are needed somewhere else." The robots then replied.

"Yes sir." As all of them walked out of the room leaving Cody in there with the doctor.

Dr. Nori untied Cody and helped him off the table clearly noticing that he was injured. He sat Cody down by a wall but noticed Cody was staring into space. He thought it must've been shock.

"Cody?" The CEO asked. "Hey snap out of it." He touched his face only to be met with a vice-like grip from Cody's new cybernetic hand. Cody's eyes went wide like they were rabid, his breaths became heavy and he growled at the doctor. 

"What did they do to me?" He repeated as he tightened his grip.

"Cody...Cody stop! It's me it's Nori!" He shouted as Cody looked into his eyes.

"N...Nori?" He replied.

"Yes, I'm here to help you it's okay." He looked at Cody's right arm "Good god what have they done to you? Are you okay?" He asked. Cody only just began sobbing on the floor after hearing that question. The Doctor just sat by his side for about two hours making sure he was okay.

 **About two weeks later**

Cody just sat in a corner for a week doing nothing. The doctor was still coming up with an escape plan when he closed his laptop and sighed.

"Alright...come here let me see the hand." He told Cody who looked back not saying anything. "If you're stuck with that hand I can help you with what you can do on it." Cody continued to look at him silently until the doctor went back to work. Cody looked at his hand and moved the fingers.

"Can you make this thing feel touch?" Cody said casing the doctor to almost laugh. 

"You bet! You are in the presence of Sigma Robotics CEO after all." He said trying to improve his mood. Cody then stood up and walked over to the CEO. Nori then plugged a long needle into Cody's cybernetic hand and began typing on the computer. After two minutes he looked at Cody. 

"Alright, the nerves are apparently connected to the arm so you can move it without any complications so I just gotta adjust some stuff. If you don't mind me asking...why do you want this as the first thought? Why not those things?" He asked while continuing diagnostics. Cody then looked at Nori and back to his arm.

"Well...I know this girl, she is sweeter than anything I've ever known. So kind, so beautiful, I just never had the chance to tell her that. I want to get out of here so when I see her again I...I can say at least something. I also use this hand as my dominant hand so I want to hold her hand just if it's barely a little feeling in there." Cody said while holding back tears. The doctor then looked at him and removed the needle. 

"That is why I began this business, to help people feel that again and when we get out of here." He put his hand on Cody's shoulder. "Tell her." Cody then nodded as he moved his hand across the table, he couldn't believe it he could feel the temperature and the smoothness of the table. 

"Alright try to pick up that mug." Nori said while Cody moved his hand to it knocking it over.

"I think I see the problem" he said before reinserting the needle and typing again. He looked back at Cody. "Again please."

Cody place each cybernetic finger around the mugs handle and lifted it up.

"Thank you for all you've done." Cody said with gratitude. 

"I've also added some enhancements to it making it stronger and more versatile." The CEO continued. Cody clasped both cybernetic hand and normal hand together and Cody felt the warmth of his own hand in the cybernetic. Cody looked at Dr. Nori.

"I'll be sure to tell her...after I kill Keichi." The CEO was stunned by this. 

"You do know that is still my son? No matter what he did to you or what he can do, he is still my son." He told Cody almost angerly.

"I don't care, if we are going to save people's lives and keep people I care about safe then he has to die. I was still planning on killing him even if you didn't help me." 

"But Cody think! Should he at least face justice for his crimes and be locked away?!" Cody then glared at the CEO.

"Last time he was arrested I was sure he would face justice, for attempted robbery and assault! I'm sure even in Japan that carries a long sentence. Cody then deepened his voice. "I wonder how he was able to get out?" Dr. Nori was shocked but he knew Cody was right if it wasn't for him bailing his son out he wouldn't have caused all of this. Cody then turned to the only door that was lead to the entrance.

"It's not your fault doc but your son needs to be stopped and I'm gonna do it." Cody calmly said. "Now what is the plan to get out of here?" Cody asked causing Nori to go back to his computer.

"We get a drone in here and reprogram it to bring us something." He stated.

"And what would that be?" Cody asked.

"Well, when you were gone I discovered that Keichi was developing a weapons prototype that can bond with prosthetics. It morphs around the hand to form the cannon that's what the metal fused to your forearm is for. Think of it as the arm cannons on the bots but it's more suited for a human and fires concentrated gauss rails from an extreamly small particle accelerator and can shift from hand to cannon." Nori explained.

"So he cut off my hand to make me a weapon? I'm most defiantly gonna kill him now!" Cody seethed.

"Calm down! As I was saying we install that into your arm and we fight our way to the control room to shut down the robots." He finished. "Any questions?"

"Just two. One, can I keep this prototype? Two, does it come in Orange?" The doctor laughed to himself seeing that those questions were ridiculous to ask but saw Cody looked serious.

"Oh, you're serious? Yes, you can and if not we can make it." Cody then nodded.

"Alright I'm going to follow your lead, just tell me what to do." Cody said as he went back to his corner. 

"All we need to do is wait."

 **This was the hardest chapter I've written so far in the story, I'm not gonna lie I planned for months on how this would unfold trying to make this a great chapter. Please let me know if it needs any work. Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Three weeks since the incident.**

It was quiet ever since the family came home from the hospital. Miki needed to stay for about one more week but was going to make a full recovery. The police had searched for Cody but only found a bloodstain down where Kagami and Inori gave their statements. Tsukasa remained quiet when identifying the man who took her hostage and who had stabbed Miki. Yui volunteered to stay with them for safety but was declined by Tadao. Konata and Miyuki came over to comfort the family as they wanted to help. The three sat in the living room just discussing what happened.

"So the police haven't found Cody yet?" Konata asked while sipping some tea.

"No all they found was a puddle of blood." Kagami replied.

"Is Tsukasa okay? She really cared about him." Miyuki asked.

"I don't know she has been quiet ever since we found out that Cody wasn't found, but we've discovered from Officer Narumi that the robot was from Sigma robotics. So they may try there to find him." Kagami continued.

"Sigma robotics? Do you think that those guys have anything to do with it?" Konata asked.

"Could be, how else could they get a robot and attack?" Kagami continued. "What we have to do is wait and let the law find him and hope Cody doesn't do anything stupid." She then noticed Tsukasa in the doorway.

"Tsukasa are you-" but before she could finish her twin sister ran out of the room.

"Wait Tsukasa!" Kagami yelled but it didn't work she was gone.

Tsukasa closed her door and sat down on her bed. She looked on her bed at the little plush that Cody won for her at the old arcade. She picked it up and hugged it remembering the fun she had with him. That little plush was all that she had. She sniffed.

"Where did you go Cody?" Her eyes flooded as she remembered how compassionate Cody was he would always care about others more than himself.

 **Two weeks before the incident.**

Tsukasa was walking Cody because he offered to help Tsukasa carry a birdhouse to the shrine because it needed a new one. Cody admired the scenery around him it was his first time being in one of these areas

"You never told me you worked here, you know that? Cody asked causing Tsukasa to look back at him.

"Wait I didn't? Umm, Well I do." She replied while Cody walked behind her before stopping.

"Wait where was the birdhouse again?" She said out loud causing Cody to widen his eyes.

"You are telling me we walked all the way up here and you don't know where the birdhouse is?!" He loudly asked.

"Hehehe sorry I forget where it is sometimes." She laughed.

"Are you sure you didn't zone out again and miss where it was said to be? because you tend to do that." Cody blankly stated causing Tsukasa to gasp.

"Wha...no I didn't stop being mean!" She whined as Cody smiled.

"Come on let's find it, can't be hard to find." He calmly said as he walked past her and around the area to find the old birdhouse. It took about ten minutes before Tsukasa found where it should be.

"Hey, Cody I found it!" She proclaimed loudly causing Cody to walk over still carrying the birdhouse.

"Alright, this thing is starting to get heavy." He then put the birdhouse on the pedestal and dusted off his hands.

"So how long have you done this? It looks very nice." Cody asked as he sat down to rest and Tsukasa sat beside him.

"I can't really remember but it was a long time. I remember doing work when I was about eight, but I think it could be longer. I remember one time I had to work so much that I fell asleep." She stated as she looked around the shrine recalling memories. Cody nodded when he heard the story but then giggled to himself.

"That's kinda funny."

"What?"

"Just falling asleep while working." That caused Tsukasa to flail her hands in irritation.

"I didn't just fall asleep on the ground you know besides Onee chan and everyone else had said it was okay!" Cody patted her on the shoulder.

"Sorry sorry, do you want to head back now? I don't know about you but carrying a birdhouse that long walk has made me a little hungry." As if on cue after he said that a faint growl could be heard from Tsukasa which caused him to smile.

"I'll take that as a yes." Cody said as he walked to the entrance as a blushing Tsukasa followed. It was about halfway back when all of a sudden Tsukasa was walking on the sidewalk and texting Konata on some figure she had gotten. She had never looked up from her phone when walking, Cody warned her that it would end badly but she didn't listen because two minutes later she tripped on a rock. She hit the ground and rolled onto her back. Cody noticed this and ran to her side.

"I told you that it would end bad- never mind are you okay?" He asked kneeling over her. She got up and noticed that she had scraped her knee and it was bleeding. She began to tear up because her knee hurt.

"Yeah...it's my fault, and I think my knee is bleeding." She replied as she wiped her eyes. She felt embarrassed that she was crying over a small injury like that. But Cody didn't say anything, He just rubbed her head and began to wrap bandages around her knees causing her to flinch on contact but began to wrap the cloth around her leg.

She thought about how she was old enough not to cry over scrapped knees and Kagami would probably say that to her.

"You probably think I'm a baby for crying like this." She quietly muttered causing Cody to shake his head.

"Nah not really. Because I used to do the same thing all the time."

"Really?" She asked surprised that the supposed tough guy admitted to crying to small injuries.

"Yep, very small injuries. this one time I cut my thumb on a pocket knife and there were no bandaids anywhere so I had to use a price tag." He explained. "But eventually I realized I had to get tougher, I mean it was me vs my brother after all." He finished wrapping her leg.

"Alright, you good to go?" He said grabbing her hand helping her to her feet.

She only smiled and nodded as she walked back behind him.

 **Present**

Tsukasa woke up still clutching her plush cat close it was maybe an hour later.

"Huh? I must've fallen asleep." She said to herself as she sat up. She was about to head to her door and but before she could she heard a knock.

"Tsukasa dinners ready." Inori said behind the door. Tsukasa then sat the plush down on her bed.

"Ok."

As Tsukasa arrived in the kitchen she saw that everyone was there except their father who was still at the hospital. She sat at the table and was met with a pat on the shoulder by Inori.

"You okay?" She asked only to be met with a nod after noticing she sat down and began to eat.

About ten minutes into their dinner everyone heard the front door open.

"I'm back." Said their father as he stepped into the kitchen.

"How's mom doing?" Asked Inori.

"She's awake that's for start but she still needs to recover but she said to tell you guys not to worry." He replied and then paused. "I also got word from Narumi as soon as I left the hospital about info on Cody's location."

At herring that last part Tsukasa nearly shot up from her seat desperate to learn about the location of her friend everyone noticed this and ignored it.

"And?" Matsuri motioned for him to continue.

"One of the suspects gave up the information, it turns out they were indeed with the man who attacked you in the alley. His name is Keichi Sugawara, he is the son of Nori Sugawara who is the CEO of Sigma robotics."

"Wait the Sigma Robotics that makes the robots!?" Blurted Kagami.

"Yes, that explains why that robot was at the shrine that night. Here's the part that kind of scares me. They haven't been able to contact Nori or find out where he went for about a month, ironically a month later our home gets attacked." Tadao finished his sentence Inori then stood up.

"Wait so your saying is that this Keichi is the ringleader behind this?"

"Seems that way, a warrant has been put out for his arrest bu-." He continued but before he could start another sentence he was cut off by Tsukasa.

"Cody must be there then, are the police searching the area?" Tadao took a breath.

"It's not that easy if the robots there was like the one used here then it might be near impossible to search the place." Tsukasa felt her heart sink.

"There has to be away. We have to get Cody back." She sputtered.

"Tsukasa I know you care very deeply about Cody but you have had to realize that it's dangerous to just run in and look for him without a plan." Tsukasa looked down at the floor. Kagami noticed her twin was crying but was trying hard not to.

"I-I I can't even help him when he needs us the most we can't even help him. I feel so useless if he knew I couldn't help him I feel like he would hate me for it." She cried stunning everybody. Matsuri then walked over to her little sister.

"Tsukasa that isn't true, he would never hate you. In matter of fact, you are his favorite person in this house. He knows we are trying very hard to help but dad is right, we can't just rush into this without a plan." She finished this sentence with a reassuring rub on her head causing Tsukasa to look up to see her father approach them.

"I said there wasn't an easy was in but I never said it was impossible. They are currently planning a raid on the factory, Officer Narumi informed me this morning that they were." Tsukasa then wiped her eyes as Inori spoke.

"Well, then all we need to do is wait?" She asked.

"Yes." Tadao nodded.

"Ok, also Matsuri when did you become a professional consoler?" She jokingly asked.

"What I can't be a good big sister?" This made everyone laugh lightly. Tsukasa was then hugged by Kagami.

"Don't worry we will get him back and I'm sure he's giving them hell in one way or another." She said causing her younger twin to smile and return the hug.

"Thanks Onee chan I am just very worried." Tsukasa said slowly.

"You worry too much. If Cody was here he would say the same thing and probably mention more American rock." She said looking sarcastically away.

"Well if you girls don't mind, could you help me clean the house for when your mother gets back from the hospital? She wouldn't want to come home to a mess." Tadao asked while scratching his head.

"Ok." The girls said in near unison as they got up and proceeded to clean the house for the next two hours.

 **At the police station**

The commissioner nearly lost his mind when he was told that a robot had attacked his officers. He thought it was a ridiculous thought if not presented with the robot's body and the CCTV footage of the attack. If he was told a day earlier that this was what he was doing he would've said that they were all crazy. After questioning the two criminals and getting information on Cody's location the chief noticed an older man walking in his direction straitening his tie and attempting to straitened his graying hair.

"So commissioner what are our orders?" The chief asked when he stopped.

"We are going to storm the factory, get the foreigner back and stop Sugawara from doing anything that threatens the security of the people in my jurisdiction." The commissioner firmly said.

"But sir one of these things decimated a whole swat team, what makes you think that we can pull this off without an immeasurable amount of casualties?" The chief asked.

"Well, one thing we know is they were unprepared for the situation we didn't know how to take these things down but with you and Officer Narumi's statements on the joints being a weakness that could work."

"And what if it doesn't work?! What if the factory has these things on standby to attack the whole nation!?" The chief frantically asked.

"Fear is a weapon they are using they believe we are too afraid to storm the compound because of these machines. We are gonna use that against them and storm right in where they least expect it." The commissioner explained, _"Man my hairs gonna get even more white if this keeps up."_ He thought as he remembered when he served in the military how the chief spoke to him breaking his train of thought.

"We'll do all we can sir. The strike team will move in the morning." He stated before he left the room. The commissioner smiled to himself.

 **At Sigma robotics**

An assembly line was stamping and welding parts of robots together. Stamp, wield, stamp, wield an almost endless cycle being overwatched by engineers but it was different this time.

 **("The Mark Has Been Made" by Nine Inch Nails begins playing in the background)**

In another room was a team of engineers wielding metal to the prototype. Each one had a specific instruction. Wield, install programming, coat the metal in an alloy, lay each part out in a specific order, etc. When they all were finished with their tasks they left the room and an assembly line began to move. One by one robotic arms moved and picked up the parts to the prototype and began to put it all together. The process took about four minutes to assemble it. When it was finished a loud buzz was heard and another engineer ran to retrieve it.

"Weapons prototype assembly is complete." Said a robotic voice as the engineer went to store it in a container and transported it to a safer location.


End file.
